Broken
by xxcmpxx
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to have a perfect life taken away from you? To be hurt by your own family? To regain happiness and have it snatched away from you? To meet new friends and watch them get hurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story so don't be to rough on me!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

It's been about a week since Lisanna came back for Edolas. The guild was overjoyed by her 'coming back from the dead.' They partied for days straight. While they were partying, they hadn't noticed that they left their favorite Celestial Mage in the shadows. Only a few would talk to her. Gajeel because he had nothing better to do, Juvia because she disagreed with what they were doing, Happy because Natsu always forgets to feed him, and Wendy. It had been hard on poor Wendy because she wanted to talk to Lisanna and get to know her, but at the same time she cared for Lucy and didn't want to see her sad. What Wendy didn't realize was that Lucy was going to be sad either way...

 **Three Months Later...**

Lucy was continually ignored by the people who were her, 'nakama.' And she didn't have money for three months of her rent. Lucy decided it was finally time to take a mission. She didn't want to sit there crying over her friends ignoring her. She wanted to take it as a opportunity to get stronger. She walked over to the mission board with pure confidence in her eyes. Suddenly, Lisanna came over to her. She had a deep frown on her face. "I'm so sorry, Lucy," she whispered. Lucy smiled at her and said, " Whatever is going to happen is surely not your fault." Lucy went back to the mission board.

"Lucy." A voice interrupted her from her picking.

She turned around. Natsu was standing there. Behind him was Gray and Erza. Gray had a frown on his face. Erza was shaking her head, disapprovingly at Natsu. Lucy wondered what was happening. And then it hit her. "Lucy," Natsu said, happily, "We are replacing you with Lisanna on Team Natsu. You're weak and you could this time to train."

Her confidence quickly turned into sadness. He was kicking me out!? So, that's what Lisanna was talking about. A single tear slithered down to her chin. Then dropped on the floor. Lucy tried to hold them back, but they just kept coming. _Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._ The tears kept coming and coming. She had been ignored for more than 3 months. She had been so depressed. And Natsu just kicks her out of the team. Anger quickly filled her. At that moment, Natsu just made her snap. "So Lucy," he said, with his signature smile, "Is that alright with you?"

"Okay with me? Okay with me?" Lucy shouted at Natsu,"You ignored me for three months, then kicked me out of the team? And you think I'm alright with that?" A deathly aura surrounded Lucy. One that is scarier than Erza. Little Wendy in the background was scared by it. A moment later, Natsu was flying across the room. And Lucy left the guild.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

As I left the guild, my tears fell from my eyes again. I ran back to my apartment and hid my face in the pillow. I let it all out. "Princess..." I heard a soft voice say.

I didn't bother looking up him. I knew it was Loke. He put his hand on my back. He said stuff like, "It's going to be alright." As much as I wanted it to, it didn't help. Loke sat by me for a while, but then quietly disappeared. From there it got all the louder because Aquarius showed. "Get out of bed," Aquarius stated, strictly.

I continued to lay there. Her words didn't phase me, though. I continued to lay there. My face still buried in the pillow. I could tell my reaction angered her. Suddenly, I was drenched with water. "Get up." She stated once more.

I got up. Even though I was soaked, you could tell I had been crying. We sat there and just stared at each other. And then it happened. The last thing that I expected Aquarius to do. She pulled me into a tight hug. One that showed she truly cared. My eyes widened, but I quickly hugged her back. "Lucy," she said, "You need to train hard. So, you can prove that you aren't weak. Show them that Celestial Wizard are the best wizards around. Which they are..." I smiled at Aquarius. At that moment, I realized that we were become close again...

 **The Next Day**

 **Loke's P.O.V.**

I'm not sure what Aquarius said to Lucy, but it worked. I'm glad to see Lucy happy again. Everything that life throws at Lucy, she doesn't deserve. First, her mother died. Second, her father ignored. Then, this happened... Does the universe hate Lucy Heartifilia? Suddenly, Loke had this strange feeling. 'No... Loke, we are preparing her for training.'

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and follow if you like. If you have any ideas for the story, please tell me! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. Thanks for reading my first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **The Next Day**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I saw Virgo standing next to my bed holding a suitcase. "I've packed your suitcase and made you a yogurt parfait for breakfast, Princess." I nodded a thanks and went over to eat the parfait Virgo prepared for me. The first spoonful tasted like heaven. So rich and flavorful. I never knew Virgo was an amazing cook! I guess she has had years to practice. After I finished my parfait, I got dressed and headed out to the guild. If I was going to train, I had to tell Master first. While walking there, I heard the sailors saying don't fall in. I laughed and **eventually** got to the guild. Before I walked in, I took a moment to look at the outside of the guild. This was going to be the last time I walked in here for a while. I pushed the doors open and everyone was staring at me. Probably because of the way I hit Natsu yesterday. I looked of to him. He had a bandage around his cheek. I silently laughed. I ignored the staring and headed to Master's office.

"Good morning, Lucy," He smiled at me, "Please sit down." I sat down and smiled back at him. I was going to miss him when I left for training.

"Master," I stated calmly, ignoring the tears that wanted to fall, "I would like to leave the guild for a while to train." He stared at me. His eyes widened. He nodded.

"Lucy," Master said, "I will allow you to leave the guild, but you must promise me you will come back to the guild." I nodded and stuck my hand out. A golden bubbled engulfed my hand. It quickly popped, though. My guild mark had been removed. By now, tears and tears were coming out of Master's eyes. I hugged him and left his office. When I came out, I was greeted by the whole guild fighting. Mostly Natsu and Gray, but I ignored them. This was my time to shine. I was going to get strong and prove to them that I was not weak. I walked out of that guild with a huge smile. I was glad I was not going to be associated with that guild anymore. I hope by the next time that I come, they will have realized their mistake. I walked back to my apartment and saw Virgo still waiting there for me. I smiled at her and took the suit case. "Princess, there is a train to Clover Town that leaves at 4:30," Virgo said.

I look at the time. 4:20. I imminently ran out the door and in the direction of Magnolia train station. I quickly got my ticket and made it into the train at 4:28. I took my seat and gave my self time to catch my breath. "We will now be departing," I heard through the speaker.

 **One Day Later...**

Yesterday, we arrived in Clover Town. I set up camp in a forest nearby, but I had a weird feeling about that area. I felt as if people were watching me. I decided to ignore it until it became a real threat. Loke's training me today and I decided to eat yogurt again. It wasn't nearly as good as Virgo's though. "Princess," I heard Loke say, "Are you ready to train?"

 **Two Months Later...**

A woke up with my arms feeling heavy. The damp morning air was all around me. I blinked. I faintly saw a figure standing above me. He had blonde hair. And something that resembled cat ears and a tail. Also, there was a girl who seemed to have horns coming out of her hands. "We've been watching you, blondie," The boy said.

"You seem to be much stronger than before. Also, happier." The girl stated.

"But we're going to ruin that," The boy said and looked to the girl. She nodded and suddenly my body felt weird. I couldn't control it. My hand reached for my keys. It took out Aquarius' key. Both my hands were holding it. One on each side. It looked like I was going to break it. Suddenly, Loke appeared. "Lucy!" He yelled. "What are you doing?"

The girl interrupted him. "Lucy," The girl said, "Break it." Loke's eyes widened. My hands were shaking.

"Loke, I can't control my body!" Lucy cried. _Crack._ Lucy snapped the key in half under the girl's control. The two strangers ran off leaving Loke and Lucy alone. Loke's eyes were wide as he took the pieces of the key from Lucy. By then, Lucy had fallen to her knees. Tears streaming down her face. More than when Natsu betrayed her. She felt terrible. But it was all going to get worse. The ground started shaking. The wind started picking up. "OLD FRIEND!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up. The one and only Celestial Spirit King had appeared.

"Lucy Heartfilia," He boomed, "You have broken the golden key or Aquarius. As a Celestial Magic User, you are not allowed to do that unless they give you permission or you created the key. Which you did neither. For safety of the rest of your spirits, I am taking their keys from you. You are not allowed to get any more keys. You are not allowed to use Celestial Magic anymore. Loke, you and the rest of her spirits are not allowed to visit her, speak to her, look at her, or even think of her. If I find you breaking any of those rules, you will be punished. Now, I must be on my way back. I will allow you to say goodbye and nothing more." The Celestial Spirit King disappeared. Loke and I stared at each other. I couldn't find the words to say anything. I was so overwhelmed by the whole situation. i had just woken up five minutes ago and now I wasn't a mage anymore. Tears slithered down my cheeks again. I was alone again like how I was in my childhood. But this time, I didn't have Aquarius, Cancer, or any of the staff. Loke hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you, Loke," I whispered, "Tell everyone I will miss them." I handed him the keys and he disappeared. The two strangers appeared again. The boy was laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Boy, I could hardly keep my laughter in during that!"

I went up to him and slapped him, tears coming down quicker by the second. Then, my hand started glowing. The boy was laughing again. I was so confused. "My name is Jackal," he laughed," My curse is that every time someone touches me, they explode." I looked down at my hands. Then, everything turned black.

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Makarov's P.O.V.**

It had been a peaceful afternoon. Team Natsu went on a mission and managed to only make 10,000 jewels in damage on their latest mission. I sat in my office doing paperwork. Paying for the damage that Team Natsu did. "MASTER!" Wendy screamed, holding a passed out Lucy,"I found Lucy in the woods unconscious. Her keys were missing and it looked like she was in an explosion." I stared at Lucy. She looked like she was in some sort of fight. Wendy imminently started healing her. In a few hours, she was awake.

"Lucy," I said, "What happened?" She blinked. Lucy looked around. She looked confused. She looked up at me.

"I just woke up," Lucy admitted, "I was greeted by these two people. One was a girl with horns coming out of her head, the other was a boy with cat ears and a tail. The girl... S-She took control of my body and she made me crack Aquarius' key. Then, t-t-the Spirit King took my keys! He also banished from using my magic... Then when the Spirit King and Loke left, I attacked the boy and my hand started glowing. Everything went black after that." My eyes widened. The poor girl...

- **Lucy: I lost my keys?! WHAT?**

 **CMP: Yup..**

 **Happy: Make her learn control magic like that girl!**

 **CMP: Maybe. Anyway, BYE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CMP: Hey guys! I've decided that instead of being called 'CMP', I'll just call myself Luxie because that's my nickname.**

 **Happy: If you weren't happy with your old nickname, then why did you use it? :?**

 **Luxie: Because I did... c:**

 **Lucy: While those to idiots bicker, I will tell you who this chapter is dedicated to. It is dedicated to-**

 **Natsu: Fairylover101!**

 **Lucy: ...I wanted to say it Natsu D:**

 **Luxie: FairyLover101 left the first review. She said-**

 **Natsu: "Amazing! I hope you'll make Lucy a demon too! Please that would be awesome!"**

 **Luxie: Tell me in more reviews if you want that. Anyway, Lucy would you like to do the disclaimer?**

 **Lucy: Luxie does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, the world would end and no one would ever survive.**

 **Luxie: That's a bit extreme, Lucy...**

 **Emiko: Hi! You'll see me in this chapter, but first let me tell you about me. I have short, curly, light green hair that is usually tied in a pony tail. My eyes change color depending on my emotion. I wear a white hoodie with mint green sleeves and blue jean shorts. I have long knee socks and black nike shoes. I have Earth Dragon Slayer and Telekinesis Magic and I'm about as powerful as an S-Class wizard.**

 **Luxie: Thanks Emiko. Anyway, let's get to the story.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I layed in the infirmary bed and stared at the ceiling. I just had to sit through Makarov's talk about when I could leave. To be honest, I didn't listen to half of it. It was just so boring. He said I couldn't leave until I made a full recovery. I guess that'll give me time to grasp the situation at hand here. I heard the window creak open. A girl maybe a few years younger than me slipped through the window.

"Who are you?" I asked her, suspiciously. She signaled for me to be quiet. She didn't look like she could be any harm, so I just sat there watching. It's not like I was any shape to fight her. Even if I was healed, she could probally beat me.

She looked back at me. "My name is Emiko," she whispered, "Your mother sent me to retrieve you. You are Lucy Heartifilia, right?" My eyes widened. She knew my mom? I thought she was dead. I looked back at her.

"No time to panic," she whispered, "Let's go unless you want to tell the guild your leaving." I shook my head. She grabbed my hand and jumped out the window. She quickly pulled me out and we ran.

"Lucy?" I heard a framiliar voice, "Where are you going aren't you supposed to be in bed?" I looked over. It was Wendy and Carla. I slowed down, but Emiko sped up. They started following after us.

"Lucy, who is that girl with you?" Carla added. Emiko started running faster than before. We kept running and running. Neither duo got slower. At the end of the road, I could see a girl my age at the end of the road. She had amber hair in pig tails and a fancy gold and black short dresss. Big golden wings were at her side and she had striking red eyes. She also had black knee socks and black shoes.

"Emiko," the girl said, "Where have you been?" The girl suddenly noticed Wendy and Carla behind us.

"Open, Gate of the Ursa Minor! Ursa!" A girl with golden hair and a dark blue kimono appeared. "Distract them, but don't hurt them. Thank you." After she said that, the celestial spirit started to distract Wendy.

"Fox form, Aria." The girl, Aria, was suddenly surrounded by a harsh white light. When it disappeared, in the place of her was a beautiful golden fox with wings. Emiko set me on her and we all flew away leaving Wendy, Carla, and Ursa Minor behind. Very quickly we were flying high in the sky.

Meanwhile

Normal POV

"Well, it is time for me to return to the Spirit World," Ursa Minor said happily, "It was a pleasure to fight such a strong girl like you. By the way, I wouldn't try following them. You're probally going to get lost and or hurt. My master likes to set traps. Anyway, bye!" The spirit waved and disappeared back into the Spirit World. Wendy and Carla stared at each other. Both bewildered by what just happened.

Carla was the first one to speak. "Wendy," she said, "We should get Master and tell him about this. He'll know what to do to." The two sadly walked to the guild. When they opened the door, they were suprised to see them gathering around the infirmary. They realized that they knew Lucy was missing. "I'm sorry," Wendy said loudly. Everyone stared at her, puzzled. "I-I-I failed to keep Lucy from leaving. She escaped with these two girls and I-I couldn't defeat them!"

Wendy fell to her knees and started bawling. Erza came over to her. She smiled at Wendy and rubbed her back. "I know this is sad for you, but we need to know what happened to find Lucy. Can you tell us everything?" Wendy nodded.

"I was walking home from a mission with Carla and I suddenly smelled Lucy. So, I decided to check it out. When I found her, she was running through the street with some green haired girl. I followed them and then when we hit the end of the street, there was this beautiful girl with amber hair. She sent out a Celestial Spirit to keep me busy, but she told it not to hurt me. Then, the girl turned into a fox with wings and they all flew away. I know it sounds weird, but please believe-"

The doors opened. Emiko walked in. "Oh, sorry..." she said, "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to apologize to Wendy." Wendy's eyes widened. Wendy pointed. Natsu stared at her. "You.. Your scent is in Luce's room... Why did you take her?" Natsu yelled. Makarov walked up to her.

"Why did you take Lucy from us?" He said, "She is apart of Fairy Tail and-" Emiko's eyes turned a light red.

"Lucy is no longer apart of Fairy Tail. She left this guild months ago. You have no right to keep her with you. Also, Lucy agreed to come with. It is her life and you can't force her to do anything!" Natsu, Erza, and Gray were glaring daggers at Emiko.

Erza stepped forward, pointing a sword at Emiko. "If you talk to Fairy Tail like that, you have a death wish." Erza ran forward with her sword. A stone wall appeared in front Emiko, blocking the attack. Erza ran into it and fell to the ground. She rubbed her head. "Ouch." she muttered. Natsu came in from behind, but she quickly jumped into the air and pushed his head into the ground.

"I didn't want to fight, but I got a bit angry." Emiko said, "Anyway, my name is Emiko. My magic is Telekinesis and Earth Dragon Slayer." Natsu immidiently got up.

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" He said, excitedly. "Do you know where you dragon is?" Emiko nodded and the three Dragon Slayer quickly surrounded her.

"Anyway...," Emiko said casually, "I didn't expect to stay this long. Bye." The three Dragon Slayers all yelled wait, but Emiko quickly ran off.

Lucy stepped off Aria and quickly thanked her before she turned back into a human. Aria silently grabbed her hand and led her to a beautiful castle. On the way there, they saw Emiko sitting on log. "Your friends are nice, Lucy." She said, "Now, are you ready to go to the castle. When they arrived at the castle, Lucy opened the door quickly. Her eyes widened. Sitting in the throne in front of her was her mom. "Hello Lucy," she said, "Welcome to the Dragon Dimension, Princess Lucy."

- **Luxie: And there's the chapter**

 **Lucy: MOM!**

 **Luxie: Yeah..**

 **Emiko: Calm down Lucy... Jeez...**

 **Lucy: Sorry...**

 **Natsu: EMIKO! Where are the dragons?**

 **Emiko: Don't Worry Igneel is fine.**

 **Luxie: Bye- *Your computer runs out of power.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Luxie: Thanks for all the reviews guys! And no Lucy didn't loose her hand. She's just not apart of Fairy Tail.**

 **Emiko: Luxie wants you to post a review about what you want Lucy's magic to be. It can be Dragon Slayer, Demon/Devil, or something like that.**

 **Lucy: Btw, it's 2 to 0 on me becoming a demon. So, demon is winning!**

 **Luxie: So far the only sugestions for magic are demon magic things and "superduperwowchicabowwow dragon slayer." Amazing... xD**

 **Emiko: If she's the second one, she'll be stronger than me D:**

 **Lucy: Haha! I may be stronger than you in the future.**

 **Luxie: Yes, but... Emiko's going to train you.**

 **Emiko: *Quietly laughs maniacally***

 **Lucy: LUXIE NO!**

 **Luxie: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did... it would be madness! :D**

 **Lucy: LUXIE LISTEN! D:**

 **Emiko: Now to the story!**

 **Normal POV**

Lucy stood there, staring at her mother. Emiko pushed her forward, causing Lucy to stumble forward. "Go see your mom, Lucy," She said, calmly. Layla came up to Lucy. "Welcome home." she said. Lucy hugged her tight. Tears were streaming down Lucy's face. She was smiling so hard.

"Okay, okay," Emiko interrupted, "Lucy, you'll see her again at dinner, but now we have to take a tour." She grabbed Lucy's arm and took her to the left hallway. Emiko started talking about who stayed in each room, but Lucy wasn't really listening. She was too busy admiring the white marble floors. They were beautiful. They went well with the clean white walls and the silver doors. "Are you listening?" Emiko questioned her. Lucy shook her head. Emiko sighed.

"Fine...," she sighed, "Let's just go to our rooms. Also, if you want to you can see your mom's room." The duo continued down the hallway until they reached the end. There was a beautiful set of silver door at the end. Lucy assumed that was her mom's room. Emiko showed her to the door on the left. Inside was the same beautiful marble floors and white walls. It was a large room, but it was completely empty. They walked into the bathroom and found the same marble. There was beautiful gray cabinets with white counter tops. In the corner of the room there was a large bathtub. Next to that was a large walk-in shower with a rain head. On the other side of the bathroom was a normal tiolet.

"That bath was specially made for you," Emiko explained, "The workers would be pleased if you like it."

"Like it?... I love it."

"That's great," Emiko smiled, "Now it's time to see what my room looks like." The girls walked across the hall. They opened the door and the same stunning style was in that room. The only difference between the two rooms was that Emiko's had a large window overlooking a dragon sanctuary. Emiko ran over to the window with as much excitement as a little kid in a candy store. "This... This... This is the best room I've ever had...," Emiko admitted, "It's like a trillion times better than my old best room..."

 **Lucy's POV**

Emiko was smiling so much. She seemed so happy. I smiled at the sight. But she said something about this room being a trillion times better than her old one. I couldn't help, but ask where she came from. "Um Emiko," I said. She looked over to me and smiled. "What was it like where you came from?" Emiko's eyes widened. I realized that I shouldn't have asked that. Her eyes suddenly turned blue. Strange...

"I guess you kind of deserve to hear my backstory since I know yours..." Emiko said, "My mother um... she wasn't really from this world. She was from a world called "Earth." She was taken here when she was 14. My father well he was a member of Tartaros, but I guess I his good side took over that day. He took care of her and showed her around. Suprisingly the Tartaros members were supportive of them. They took her in and let her stay as a maid though. Eventually, they had me. When I was 3, my father went off in a war against the magic council. My mother insisted she came and they left me in care of the nurses. In the war, the Magic Council was winning, so Tartaros dropped their numbers drastically. My parents still stayed though. When they were about to kill my father, my mother stepped in and said Tartaros was good to her. The magic council just called her a witch though."

Tears slowly fell down her face. "They killed her. They didn't even put her in jail or anything. They just killed her. Then, after that they killed my father. When, I heard that news, I was crushed. At age five, Tartaros started doing testing on me. Seeing what magic they could give to me. They tried to give me emotion magic. That's why my eyes change color. They kept me chained in a room while they prepared to give me it. I sat in there for weeks. On the day they let me out, I was so out of it. I had barely eaten or drank. My whole body hurt. They expected me to walk there. They would hurt me if I fell. After a while, my body just gave out completely."

"They hurt me and whipped me, but I just couldn't get up. That's when I got my magic. The ground just started shaking. Rocks were floating in the air. I knocked the people who were taking me out and escaped there. When I was nine, I found an egg. I waited for it to hatch in a cave. That's when I met Briar, the Earth Dragon. She taught me almost anything I knew. She trained me here in the dragon dimension. After I trained, I met Layla. She is the nicest person I've ever met. Then, she sent me to find you and now I'm here today."

 **At Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail had listened to Emiko and stopped looking for her. It was one of the first time they gave up. The doors suddenly creaked open. Aria came in. She was in her fox form. Wendy pointed at her. "Miss Wendy, Emiko-Chan sent me." Levy look puzzled. Probally wondering how a fox was talking. And why it had wings. Gold smoke surrounded Aria and then she turned into a human. "Hello everyone," Aria said, "Miss Emiko sent me to give you these."

Aria set keys down on the bar. 9 gold and 5 silver. "Here are Lucy's keys. Take care of them," She said, "Lucy will be coming back for them in 3 years."

 **-Luxie:Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Emiko: She almost forgot that Aquarius was gone**

 **Natsu: HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Lucy: *facepalm***

 **Luxie: BYE!**

 **Everyone else: B-**

 ***Your computer shuts off***


	5. Chapter 5

**Luxie: Hi guys. I'm joined with Emiko, right now and we need to discuss something.**

 **Emiko: You make it sound bad.**

 **Luxie: It is for you! Anyway, I've decided that I'm going to make Lucy evil, but in the future she may turn good again. If you guys want her to. So basically, she's going to turn against Emiko and well yeah. Also, tell me what pairings you want. Maybe, Nalu? Hm.. OH! Who should Emiko be paired with?**

 **Emiko: *blushes slightly* Huh?**

 **Luxie: OH! Maybe Emiko and Natsu?**  
 **Emiko: I hate you... D:**

 **Lucy: *laughing in the backround***

 **Emiko: *crying* WAHH! You suck... *sniffle* Luxie doesn't own Fairy Tail, if she did *sniffle* everyone would be crying *sniffle* like me!**

 **Luxie and Lucy: *laughing maniacly***

 **Time Skip = 2 Years**

 **Normal POV**

Two years have passed since Lucy started her training with Emiko. The two were currently sitting in a hotel on their vacation, Queen Layla so generously gave to them. "Emiko-chan...," Lucy whined, "I'm bored.." Emiko sighed and stared at her. They'd been on vacation for a week and they had just about done everything there was to do except..

"There's a hot spring?" Emiko suggested. Lucy immidiently jumped up and dragged Emiko out the door of their hotel and to the hot springs. Or where she thought the hot springs were. After a while, Lucy got tired of running around and stopped, causing Emiko to go head first into her leg. Lucy dropped her wrist. Emiko's face went face first into the road. "Lucy...," Emiko growled.

"Yes?" Lucy said, unfased.

Emiko sighed and got off the ground. She quietly brushed the dirt off herself and muttered, "You're lucky I like you, Lucy." Emiko quickly headed off to the actual hot spring. Lucy followed quickly behind. Meanwhile, Team Natsu was relaxing in the same hot springs Emiko and Lucy were heading to. "So, how are you two doing over there?" Erza called from the other side of the fence. When she said that the whole hot springs got quiet. Erza giggled.

"Guys, " Natsu said, "I smell something framiliar."

"Wow Flame Brain actually noticed something!"

"You wanna go, Ice Breath?

"What did you say?"

"QUIET!" Erza said from across the fence. Suddenly, a door opened and out came Emiko and Lucy.

 **Lucy POV**

"You know Lucy," Emiko said, "you may be strong enough to take me on in a battle." My eyes lit up. To be able to fight Emiko? That means I'm actually strong. I smiled. "Are you going to answer or just sit there?" Emiko said impatiently. She pushed the doors open to hot springs and Erza was sitting there. "Erza?" I questioned. She looked up and smiled at us.

Emiko suddenly pushed me in the water. When I got back to the surface, I saw her laughing at me, but Erza on the other hand wasn't happy. I guess I splashed her. "Don't you know this is a hot springs not a pool?" She screamed at us. I froze. I glanced back to Emiko. She was nodding, but barely being able to hold in her laughter. Erza got more angry by the second.

"Erza, what's going on over there?" Gray called. Erza was fuming. Emiko was in for punishment. I mean severe punishment. If I know Erza.. I don't even want to think about it. Erza suddenly requipped into her Sea Empress Armour and attacked Emiko. Gray peaked over the fence and all the girls stared at him. 1...2...3... "PERVERT!" We all yelled.

"Hahaha! Ice Breath got in trouble!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"JUST SHUT UP!"  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Erza ran towards Emiko. "Lucy," Emiko said, "This is training. Defeat her." Eh? Erza faced me. I nodded. **(A/N: I guess I should tell you Lucy's magic? Okay then..**

 ***Elemental Dragon Slayer :D (BTW! She'll get demon magic later!)**

 ***Imagination Magic = Whatever she imagines appears. SHE CAN CONTROL IT!**

 ***Memory Make Magic**

 ***Whatever else you guys want?**

 **FIGHT SCENE!**

And there was the start of what caused a very, very large bill that Fairy Tail had to pay for. Erza lunged at Lucy. "WAIT!" Lucy yelled. Erza stopped. "Can I get a quick snack first?" Emiko face palmed, but Erza nodded, confused Lucy hastily started sucking in air. Emiko was shaking her head disappointedly. After she was done with the air, she ate the hot springs' water. Emiko just stared at scene infront of her. Eventually, all the water was gone.

"Okay," Lucy smiled. "I'm ready to fight." She was reqquiped in her Sea Empress Armour still, but then quickly requipped into her normal armour."Dance my blades!" She yelled and a hundred blades appeared. Her blades quickly flew towards Lucy. A strong wind quickly them out of the way. Erza quickly summoned more swords and did the same thing. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Lucy yelled.

"Eh?" Natsu said.

"A Dragon Slayer?"

"A fire one..."

"ANOTHER NATSU!?"

Meanwhile, Lucy's Roar turned all Erza's swords to ash. Her roar was so big that it burnt parts of their towel. Lucy's face turned crimson red. She quickly imagined clothes on herself and they appeared. "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Fire was all Lucy, Erza, and Emiko could see after that. All the fire even burnt the fence down...

"That was an advanced move.." Natsu whispered.

"Powerful."

"Yeah..."

"Probally more powerful than you."

"What did you say?"

"I said whoever did that is more powerful than you!"

"THEY ARE N-" Emiko walked up to them. Her cheeks were a bright pink. Her towel was not in a good contition. "U-Uh..u-umm...?" She struttered, "May I b-borrow your shirt?" Gray quickly took off his and handed it to her.

Ten Minutes Later.

Gray and Natsu were staring at Erza. She was knocked out cold. Meanwhile, Emiko was checking out the bill and screaming at Lucy. "So," Emiko sighed, "How much is the bill?"

"Don't worry. We sent it to Fairy Tail already."

"Thank you." Emiko turned to Lucy, " WHY FIRE MAGIC!?" She screamed. "Out of all the magic. You used Fire Magic. Also, you weren't nice enough to give me pants? Just because Gray's shirt is big on me doesn't mean I don't want pants. ALSO, you will be spending the next two months doing missions to pay for the bill. THEN, we will be training extra hard. There's only two good things about this. One, the GMGs is next month. Two, you'll get stronger extra fast." Gray and Natsu had come over to them during that conversation.

"The GMGs are next month?" Gray asked.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Emiko hissed.

"Um..."

"That's what I thought."

"Anyway, who made this mess?"

"Lucy did."

"WHAT?!"

"Yup..!"

 **Luxie: So suprised.**

 **Emiko: That's sad.**

 **Lucy: No body thinks much of me.**

 **Luxie: They will now because I need to know who Lucy is going to end up with.**

 **Lucy: WHAT!?**

 **Emiko: *barely contains laughter***

 **Lucy: What about her? Maybe with Gray? They're only like two and three years apart. She's just short.**

 **Emiko: I'm short, eh?**

 **Lucy: And small!**

 **Emiko: Hm? Nalu? Lolu? Graylu? Someoneelselu?**

 **Lucy: ... * Frowns ***

 **Luxie: TELL ME WHO TO PAIR THEM WITH!**

 **Emiko: Please note that Lucy will become evil...**

 **Lucy: Maybe good again**

 **Emiko: If that happens, it'll be because of my fist to your face.**

 **Luxie: Yup! Anyway**

 **Lucy/Emiko: BYE EVERYO- *Tv shuts off***


	6. Chapter 6 : Missing

**Luxie: HI GUYS! Thanks for the reviews! It makes me feel so good that so many people are saying that I'm a great writer! :D Anyway, I'm seeing that you guys don't want Nalu and I agree. I didn't really imagine Nalu in this story, so yeah!**

 **Lucy: Say who you want Emiko with!**

 **Emiko: NO! Please...**

 **Luxie: I agree please say who you want Emiko with. Any suggestions you have feel free to put it in a review. I read them all!**

 **Emiko: She does.**

 **Lucy: Especially the ones about your romance.**

 **Emiko: YOURS TOO!**

 **Luxie: Stop!**

 **Emiko: Anyway, Luxie doesn't own Fairy Tail :D**

 **Lucy: TO THE STORY!**

 **Emiko's POV**

"To the train!" Erza said. Lucy and I slowly followed behind. When I gave Lucy the punishment I totally forgot I had to come with. I was regretting this already. I guess I could get some money out of this. We quietly followed Erza on the train. We took our seats and waited for the train to start. "So, Erza..." I said, "What has happened in Fairy Tail while we were gone?"

"Fairy Tail won the GMGs, again!"

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

"We're hoping to do the same this year. Maybe you and Lucy can particapate."

"Really?!" That got me excited. Maybe I could fight Jura or someone. Maybe, even someone from Sabertooth. I could really test my magic then! So, could Lucy. Hardcore training! HEHEHEHEHE! I smiled maniacly. I noticed Lucy staring at me. Woops... "Emiko..." she said softly, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh nothing. I'm only thinking about hardcore training for you before the GMGs."

"PLEASE NO!"

"Maybe Erza could train you..."

"Uh... please no.."

"Maybe Laxus."

"He wouldn't."

"Unless I beat him."

"He's powerful."

"So am I."

"Not as much as him."

"I'm stronger!"

"No!"

"YES!"  
"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Um... guys?" Erza butted in.

"WHAT?!" We both screamed. I just noticed how scary Lucy and I were. Enough to make the great Titania scared. Gray just sat there staring at us. Probally, suprised about how powerful we are. I laughed. "We're in Magnolia." Erza said. Lucy and I quickly got off the train and took a look at Magnolia. It was still the same beautiful town.

"Welcome to Magnolia!" Erza said. We thanked her and continued down the street. At the end of the street, Fairy Tail was standing proudly. It was the same building just some more decorations. Erza opened the guild doors and the first words everyone said were-

 **Lucy's POV.**

"LUCY!" Everyone yelled. Levy came up and hugged me. 2 years gone... They ignored me and now there happy to see me back? I'm not sure how to feel about this. I should be happy that they are welcoming me back, but.. should I be angry that they're talking to me now and not then when I needed them? I don't know how to feel about this. Suddenly, I got nudged by someone. I turned around and Emiko was there.

"Are you going to sit there or talk dummy?" She said to me whilst laughing. Um.. What should I say? What should I say? What should I say?! WHAT SHOULD I SAY?! Behind me Emiko was laughing. Such a funny situation... I sighed. "H-" Emiko pushed me aside. She waited for me just to interrupt?! I WILL GET REVENGE! 

"We would like to join this guild." Emiko said proudly. Mira summoned us forward. I got my guild mark on my left hand in silver. Emiko got hers on her left shoulder.

"PARTY!" 

_LATER THAT NIGHT!_

The whole guild celebrated my return like there was no tomorrow. It was an amazing night. I caught up with Team Natsu, mostly Gray and Erza. Natsu hung out with Lisanna. It was amazing how many adventures they went on and how many towns they destroyed. I told them how Emiko and I sometimes went on missions. Emiko destroyed so many towns. She is more destructive than Natsu. I told them our adventures, but not about the dragons. That was a secret for later. Meanwhile, Emiko was getting to know everyone in the guild, but later she disappeared. "Hey Erza," I asked.

"Yes Lucy?"

"Have you seen Emiko?"

"No, I haven't." Something was wrong. Emiko wouldn't just leave. I ran out the guild doors. I continued down the streets. I finally found her sitting on the bridge near my old apartment. Sitting beside her was a golden fox. "You know Aria, you could've used those keys for a couple of years." Emiko said. Aria smiled, but shook her head. I couldn't make out what she said. I walked over to them.

"Watcha doing?" I asked sweetly. Emiko looked up and smiled. I sat down next to them. We chatted for a good hour. It was a great night...

 _NEXT DAY! :D_

 _Normal POV_

Lucy woke up to the fresh morning air. The duo had camped out the night before. Lucy got up and sniffed the morning air. Suprisingly, Emiko's scent was not mixed in. Lucy looked around. Emiko was no where to be found. "Lucy..." A framiliar voice spoke. Aria in human form was standing there. Her eyes looked paniced.

"Aria..."

"Where's Emiko?" We both said at the same time. Lucy was freaking out. They had only arrived last night. Emiko would tell them if she was going somewhere. Also, they could of picked up her scent and followed it. There was no scent to follow though. It's as if she wasn't even here. The two ran to the guild. "Where's Emiko?" They both yelled again.

Everyone stared at them as if they were crazy. "What do you mean?" Erza suddenly said. The guild noticed how panicked they were. They were so scared that they ran all the way out here still in their pajamas.

Meanwhile, in an unknown place, Emiko is being held captive and is also chained to a walled. "Ugh..." Emiko moaned, "My head..." The woman in the room quickly hit her. The woman did not want to be there. She wasn't going to take crap from this girl she was watching over.

"Quiet." She said sternly. Emiko stared at the girl in front of her. She had beautiful white hair and gray eyes. She was a dark blue kimono. She seemed to be about 5 or 6 years older than Emiko. "You're real pretty, you know?"

The woman blushed a bit, then glared at her. She took a whip on the table next to her. "Girl, I told you to be quiet!" The woman whipped her. It didn't really harm Emiko though. Instead, it made Emiko angry.

"You should thank someone if they compliment you!"

"Quiet."

"Listen to me!"

"QUIET."  
"I WILL BE IF YOU-" The door creaked open. The woman left in a hurry as a new person came in. Silence filled the room. It was like a staring contest between them. Emiko had looks of hate in her stare while the other one had looks of amusement. "Kyouka..." Emiko growled.

"Hello Emiko," Kyouka smiled sadistically, "It's a pleasure to see such a powerful wizard, _again_." She laughed maniacally. "Prepare for a world of hurt."

 **Luxie: And the drama begins.**

 **Lucy: Who will save her?**

 **Emiko: Nobody knows where I am, dummy**

 **Luxie: Will someone save her?**

 **Emiko: No!**

 **Lucy: When will she appear again?**

 **Luxie: Don't forget to like, favorite, and review.**

 **Everyone: BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken:** _Lucy's heart broke when Natsu called her 'weak' and kicked her off Team Natsu: With the help of Aquarius, she decides to train to get training, Lucy and Aquarius become friends again. What could go wrong?_

 **Luxie: Hi guys! So, I need to talk about who we are going to pair Emiko and Lucy with. Lucy can be paired with Gray, Loke, Sting, Rogue, whoever except Natsu and Laxus. I don't like Lolu and Nalu has already been asked NOT to happen. Emiko can be paired with whoever.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

 **Emiko: Enjoy the Chapter**

Why did if have to be Emiko? Why her? Just why? She doesn't deserve anything like this. If anything, I deserve it. If I was missing, I would already be back. Emiko's wounds would be healed. The guild would be partying.

But instead I'm sitting at this table pouting. I should be out there looking. I know for a fact Emiko would never stop looking for me. I slammed my fists on the bar. Why can't I just be like her? She amazing compared to me. I-I shouldn't have been trained by her. I just am not good enough for her.

I felt tears pressure my eyes, but I'm not going to cry. Emiko wouldn't, so I'm not going to! I got up from my seat and went to the job board. I scanned the board, looking for one that would peak my interests. I picked up a job that says 'Help Me!' big on the sheet.

 _'Help me! Our rivers are flooding badly. Many villagers have been swept away and our dam is threatening to break. Please help!_

 _Client: Mayor of Meitei Village_

 _Reward: 700,000 jewels_

 _Where: Meitei Village_

 _Difficulty: Intermediate_

I haven't check on that side of Fiore yet. I walked up to the bar and saw Mira was waiting for me. "Be careful Lucy," she said, softly, "The guild is worried about you and Emiko. I know Emiko will be fine. Trust her."

We exchanged smiles and I went towards the door. "Wait!" I heard Mira yell. I turned around. In her hand was my old keys. Every one of them. I smile lit up my face. I gladly took why old friends from her. One question lingered in my mind though...

How did she get them?

I walked out the door and in the direction of the train station. I clutched my keys and smiled down at them. I grasped Loke's key first. I was always close to him. "Open...," I said quietly, "Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

As I expected, Loke appeared. He still seemed the same as before. Same outfit, same hair, same face. I smiled happily. "Hi Loke," I said as calmly as I possibly could've. His eyes widened.

Seeing him so surprised was kind of funny in my opinion. "Lucy!" He yelled and hugged me tight. My face suddenly turned a pale color.

"Can't breath..." I managed to get that out. Loke let go of me quickly. He smiled at me. "I've missed you so much." He hugged me once again, but less tight.

"I've missed you, too, Loke." I responded, happily. "Let's get going. We can talk on the train!"

"Train?" Loke said confused. I gave him the request. He read over it and looked up. "Isn't this a bit hard for you?"

"I've learned some new skills, Loke." I said, "Also, This is probably the easiest request I've taken this week." Loke nodded and we walked to the train station together. I got the tickets and we went on the train together.

We sat down and I immediately got a book out of my bag. It was titled 'Starlight Magic.' It was a book about how to be the best Celestial Wizard you could be. I wanted to see if there was any spells I could learn, but now I can actually learn everything in the book!

"Lucy," Loke called. I looked up and saw him holding flowers. I sighed. Same personality, too. I sighed. "What are you looking at, my love?"

I showed Loke the book. He read through the book quite quickly, flipping through the pages every 5 seconds or so. He pushed his glasses up. "This book is junk," he said unimpressed.

I took the book back from him. How dare he insult the book he barely read? "Though there is an interesting part," he continued, "Star Dress? A Celestial Spirit Magic Spell in which the user incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit they summon into their body by placing the key of the spirit on their chest."

"The power manifests itself into the form of a wardrobe change, this case in a dress centered around the spirit's wardrobe. Also, the user can use the spirit's Magic and in the manner they wish to."

I sat in a flat area of grass surrounded by cherry trees. Loke was busy studying the Star Dress area, leaving me to do whatever I wanted to. I decided to try using Star Dress. Couldn't hurt anything, right? So why not?

I got off the ground and carefully brushed the dirt off my. I took Loke's key and held it to my chest. I focused my magic power on it. I imagined my self in a beautiful dress that matched Loke's wardrobe. A golden light engulfed me. "Lucy!" Loke exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

I realized quickly that I was preforming myself. I muttered the words the words of the spell quickly and the golden light disappeared. I looked down. I was wearing an elegant, frilled black ball gown wth a white sash around my hips : black, frilly sleeves : a black frilled choker " and a ribbon with the mark of Leo zodiac embolazoned upon it between my breasts. Around the chest of the dress are more white frills, and around the midsection of the dress are white lines the curve around my bust, bisect my lower torso, and curve to my hips ; additionally I has sport black heels and my hair is now tied up in a quiant bun that is decorated with a black flower.

"I did it!" I yelled happily, throwing my hands in my hands in the air. Loke stared at me in shock. "OOOOHHHH!" I said, excitedly, "I wonder how many keys I can summon at once. **(A/N: This will kind of show how much magic power Lucy has.)** I took my Gemini and Taurous. I held them tight in my hands. This was just like old times, but unlike before I'm strong. I placed them in the air. "Open!" I exclaimed, "Gate of the Golden Bull! Gate of the Twins! Tauros! Gemini!"

The two spirits appeared in front of me. Three down! I took Scorpio's and Capricorns. "Open! Gate of the Goat! Gate of the-"

"Wait! Lucy don't!" Loke interrupted, " I don't want you wasting magic power." He had a desprate look on his face.

"Loke," I sighed, "It's been two and a half years. I know I can do this." I stared at him. I held the two keys in the air again. "Open! Gate of the Goat! Gate of the Scorpion! Capricorn! Scorpio!" The next pair of spirits were less calm. Scorpio was utterly suprised. His eyes were wide. I giggled at the sight. Behind me, Gemini, Loke, and Taurous were giving me a worrying gaze. I decided to ignore them.

"Lucy!" Scorpio said, "U-Uh... Hi?"

"Hi Scorpio." I smiled at him. I took my next to keys. Aries and Sagittarius. I smiled at the thought of Aries. "Open!" I yelled, "Gate of the Ram! Gate of the Archer! Aries! Sagittarius!"

"I'm sorry!" Aries squeaked. I giggled. I quickly took two more keys before they questioned me. I stuck Virgo's and Cancer's into the air. "Open! Gate of the Crab! Gate of the Maiden! Cancer! Virgo!" Virgo appeared, Cancer right behind. I stared at the 9 Zodiacs and they stared right back me.

"Hime!" Virgo yelled and tackled hugged me. I laughed. All the rest of the spirits came to hug me, too, except for Loke. He was just staring in awe. "L-Lucy..." He gasped.

"Yes Loke?" I asked cheerfully.

"Do you know what you just did?!" He asked. "You just summonded 9 of the 12 Zodiac Keys!" The rest of my spirits started freaking out. Screaming things like, 'let's party!' or 'Good Job, Lucy!' My spirits were kind of like the guild. I smiled at the sight.

"Lucy?" Loke called out, "As the Leader of the Zodiacs, I challenge you to battle. Tommorow morning, okay?" The spirits stared at him. I did, too. I nodded, but I knew Loke was going to regret it... Hehehehehehehehhehehehehhehehehehehehhehehehhehe!

 **The Next Morning**

"You ready, Loke?" I said with a smirk on my face. He nodded. He got into a stance that I knew too well. He was going to use Lion Brillance. He used Lion Brilliance as expected, then lunged a her with a Regulus Impact. I swiftly dodged it. He then came at me again with a Regulus Gatling Impact.

I dodged the punches he threw my way. "Woo!" I heard Virgo say in the backround, "Go Lucy!" Finally, Loke grew tired out the continuall punches, and used his power to throw a strong punch. At great speed, he charged at me once more and aimed his fist to my stomache. He was running so fast that the dirt caused a huge dirt pile behind him. Dust flew in the air blocking my other spirits' veiw.

"Huh?" Loke said suprised, "H-How?" I looked down. I had caught his punch. I smirked again.

"Loke," I said, "I hate to be mean to you, but you're pathetic compared to me." He was still quite suprised that I managed to nullify his punch. "I'm bored. I'm going to end this fight," I said.

"Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" Fire quickly filled up the little clearing we were battling in, burning the trees around us. _Crap._ I sweared mentally. I let go of Loke's hand causing him to fall. "Water Dragon's Wing Attack." I said and cleared the fire. _Whew._

 **BANG!**

All the trees around me fell to the ground. I sighed. I glanced over at Loke who beaten up over on the ground. "You're amazing, Lucy," Loke and Virgo said at the same time.

 **Sneak Peak of Next Chapter:**

I scooped the water into my beloved pot and handed it to Melody. It had been tough to adjust to the human world and legs... I walked slower so I didn't trip and walked around sticks and logs. I had enough bruises already. I made my way slowly back to Lyra who was waiting at camp. She was nice enough to visit me. I hadn't been going for that long, but she insisted on coming. I smiled. I had great friends, but I just wish she was still here.

 **Luxie: Don't forget to review about pairings and guess who's POV that is! Like and Favorite! BYE GUYS! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: New Friends and Parties!

_**Broken...**_ _Do you know what it feels like to have a perfect life taken away from you? To be hurt by your own family? To regain happiness and have it snatched away from you? To meet new friends and watch them get hurt?_

 **Luxie: Updated description! Do you like it? I do. Anyway, last chapter I said I didn't like Lolu. Sorry guys I meant Lalu (LaxusxLucy). Sorry about that. Anyway, no votes yet, sadly. D: Please vote! I have no clue who to pair Lucy with. I like Emiko with Gray or Natsu though. I think it would be cute.**

 **Lucy: Yes, yes! Emiko and Gray or Emiko and Natsu. Please pair them so I can make fun of her.**

 **Emiko: Punishment will be needed... 'thinks about her and Gray, runs away horrified'**

 **Virgo: Punishment Hime?**

 **Lucy: No Virgo *facepalm***

 **Virgo: Hime 2, Luxie, does not own Fairy Tail. She owns Emiko and the plot. Also, she owns Emiko's parents, Aria, and other people.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Emiko's POV**

Pain. The only thing I can feel at the moment. It surges through my body, not missing a single spot. I shuttered as I heard the door open. A woman slid food towards me. I took it immidiently started eating. I was so hungry. Barely eating really does stuff to you. I looked down. My food was already gone. I practically enhaled my food. I pushed it back to the woman still waiting at the door. She took the plate and left.

I remember when this place was home. Years... Everyone was so nice to me. Little did I know they were demons just waiting to get their hands on me. I thought they were my friends. Years of torture said otherwise though. Now I'm back, sitting in a room. Chains on my hands and feet, blocking my magic. This was one of the few moments that I needed help. I extended my thumb and my pointer finger out and raised my hand in the air.

 _Flashback_

 _"Emiko," I heard Erza say softly, "You may never need to do this, but if you need help just do this." She slowly pulled my hand into a fist and extended the thumb and pointer finger. I smiled at her. It's nice to know people care about me._

 _"Thank you, Erza." I say while exchanging a smile with her._

 _"You're very welcome," She says back, "You will be a wonderful part of the guild." She stares off into the distance, in the direction of Lucy. "Thank you for bringing my little sister back safe." I nodded and smiled._

 _I got up from chair and headed towards the door only to be stopped by Erza. "One more thing." She started humming. It was peaceful, calming, too. I started humming along with her. Our Fairy Tail marks turned a nice gold color. I closed my eyes and saw all the guild members. Is this truely my home..?_

 _"That song is called, 'Golden Grasslands.' "_ _ **(A/N: It's just Fairy Tail's theme song slower only the version where Lucy is in the grasslands and Natsu takes her back to the guild.)**_ _Golden Grasslands...? I'd like to visit there.. to see what else this world has in store for me. I smile and head out the door, the melody of the song playing over and over in my head. I'll show Aria the song. Knowing her, she'll love it._

 _Flashback End_

Erza... I started humming the song. I closed my eyes. With my hand still in the air, I thought of them... Fairy Tail... ... ... ... They abandoned Lucy, but... They welcomed us back with open arms. It was a mistake for them. It was a miracle for me. They gave me a friend in her. They gave me a friend in them. A tear dropped to the ground.

I have to fight for them. I felt as the ground started to shake. The walls tumbling down on me. I smiled brightly. I'll go back to them. They'll help me. They'll save me from this on going nightmare I have. I stood up off the ground, leaving my captivity. I walked towards the edge of the cube that the Tartorous building was located on. My eyes suddenly widened.

"BRIAR!" I screamed joyfully. In the air was the none other than my beloved dragon. I smiled. Tears of joy escaped my eyes. Rivers and rivers of tears flowed down. "Mama...," I softly said, "I missed you. The other dragons never let me see you while I was in the Dragon World. I'm so sorry."

I looked up at her. Golden light engulfed her. In her place was a woman with straight, long, light green hair. She was wearing a light brown dress with frills at the bottom and around the chest area. A pair of dragon wings that were green and brown with sticks at the end stuck out from her back. Also, there was a mess of flowers and leaves were scattered everywhere on her.

I ran up and hugged the woman. "Mama...," I sighed, "I can't believe your here." She hugged me back. (A/N: She calls Briar mama if you were wondering, I found it a bit confusing. Sorry.) Tears rolled down my dragon's face. She had her brightest smile on. I smiled up at her.

"Emiko," she said softly, "We will meet again soon, but you must go back to your family now." She let go of our hug and patted my head. "I'm sorry, but I must do this, " Mama muttered, "Sleep."

... Those were the last words before everything went black... ... ... ... ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _I blinked. My surroundings were much different. I was no long on the cute, but in a lush meadow with some sakura trees surrounding it. Flowers scattering the ground, varying in different vibrant colors. The clouds above us looking lush and fluffy. It baffled me how I got her though. I was on the cube just a minute ago, wasn't I?_

 _I took at look at myself. I was wearing a short, floral dress. The flowers on my dress are light blue and light pink consisting of little hints of green. Over the dress I was wear a cute light blue sweater and around my waist was a light blue ribbon mostly likely with a bow in the back. My hair was tied in twin braids fall down by my shoulders. I stared at down at my dress. I was definetly NOT wearing this before... What's going on? "Emiko?" I heard a loving voice say._

 _I look up. A woman with curly, brown hair was hovering above me. Her dark blue eyes staring at me with a suprisinly caring gaze. Her facial features oddly resembled my own. "Emiko...," she muttered._

 _"Uh...," I said without thinking, "Uhm... Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name?" She stared down at me. Her eyes gave away her emotion. She's suprised, confused, happy, and sad all at the same time. Is this all because of me?_

 _"My daughter..." she said, joyfully, "My daughter! Emiko!" She ran up and hugged me. Her eyes were full of tears and a smile lit up her face. My eyes widened though. My mom? This is all a dream probally. There's no way I meet Briar and my mom in one day... That's impossible. Either way, I hug her back._

 _"Is this real?" I think aloud. She let go of the hug and her gaze falls upon me. It had changed to a caring, loving, and joyful gaze. Her eyes also had changed to an orange. Joyful. I smiled. Then a thought came to my mind. 'My mother is dead.' I jumped at that though. Does that mean I'm dead? Did Kyouka kill me and meeting Briar was just the way my brain tried to make me happy? "Am I dead?" I ask my mother anxiously._

 _"No, you're not," she answered quickly, "It's not you're time yet. Live on, my dear. You have much of your life you still have to live."_

 _"Mama..." I cried._

 _"Don't cry, my dear. We will meet again, but before you go I have one favor to ask of you. In your future, you will travel to Earth. When you're there, tell our family I miss them. You'll know them when you see them. Goodbye now dear." She slowly faded away. Mama... I ran up and grabbed her. My tears falling at a rapid pace. Not as quick as she disappeared._

 _I fell to the ground. "MAMA!" I screamed into the sky. I hugged my knees and just cried..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shh..." I heard a voice say softly, "She's waking up." I opened my eyes and looking around. I was currently in my dragon's arms. Even in her human form, she's so strong. She set me on the ground gently. I realized that I was in the guild. Everyone was staring. I just stared back at them. My tears threatened to fall, but I just ignored them. I glanced over to Erza. Without her... Without her, I would've probally still been there. If she hadn't taught me those words...

My tears fell and I ran and tackle hugged Erza, causing her to fall over. "Thank you so much, Erza," I said to her, "You're song and sign really helped me." I hugged her tight. I owe her my life right now, but she deserved it. I felt her hug me back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **? POV**

I scooped the water into my beloved pot and handed it to Melody. It had been tough to adjust to the human world and legs... I walked slower so I didn't trip and walked around sticks and logs. I had enough bruises already. I made my way slowly back to Lyra who was waiting at camp. She was nice enough to visit me. I hadn't been going for that long, but she insisted on coming. I smiled. I had great friends, but I just wish she was still here.

That girl still holds a place in my heart. I sighed. I miss all of them so much... Melody handed the water over to me. I poured the water into a pot above the campfire. "Do you want me to play a song, Aquarius?" Lyra asked me. (A/N: Who guessed it? Tell me! xD I didn't give that many hints though. Sorry.) I smiled to her and nodded. She started to play the melody I knew all too well.

 _Words are born into air_

 _And quick fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside you_

 _Where they live on forever more_

 _When the skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _The light, so warm will come and glow_

 _Shining just like the sun_

 _You can see, just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are_

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words_

It reminds me of when she played in the Spirit World for Lucy and those friends of her. I hope she turns out well... ... ...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Lucy's POV**

My soft footsteps caused splashes every where I walk. No matter where there's always puddles. No matter how soft I walk, they'll alway splash. I sighed. I haven't even gotten a start on this mission. The wind suddenly picked up. I wonder if there's a wind user around here. I decided to take shelter in the nearest shop, which happened to be a magic shop. Maybe some new keys.

I walked up to the counter and an older man was sitting there. "Any keys, sir?" I asked politely. He nodded and came back with a large box. I lifted the lid off and there were 7 keys. The Planet Keys! I squealed in delight. "How much?" I asked, barely managed to keep in my excitement.

"1,000,000 jewels," he answer back. A million? Good thing I've been going on nonstop jobs. I handed the guy his money and his jaw dropped. "Thanks sir."

I ran out of the store like a kid that got a new toy or candy. I was VERY excited. I was so excited that I forgot to hold onto my umbrella and it flew away. My umbrella... It was limited edition Heart Kruez umbrella! I wish Happy was here so he could fly and get it... Maybe I could make Loke get it. I laughed.

"Open!" I said, sticking my key in the air, "Gate of the Lion! Leo!" The people around me stared in amazement at how I summoned Loke. I giggled even more. I looked over to Loke who seemed to be doing better. It was his fault he challenged me though.

"Hi Lucy." he says while noticing everyone around him.

"Hi Loke," I said back, smiling, "Um.. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it?" he ask, his attention immidently went to me.

"Can you get my umbrella back?" I said, giggling. He deadpanned. I giggled even more. He nodded and ran off. I smiled over to him and decided to try my Planet Keys. "Um..." I said confuzed, "Open! Gate of the 4th Key! Mars!" A man appeared in front of me. He had spiky, red hair and olive green eyes. He stared at me, confusion in his eyes.

"How did a little girl like you summon me," He spat out. I glared at him. Little girl? Anger filled me up quickly. How dare he under estimate me? "Geez... I'm just pushing your buttons, little girl!"

He's worse than Aquarius... I sighed. I just want to get this over with. He's so rude. "What days are you free?" I ask quickly.

"Everyday, little girl," He said, "Anyway I'm out."

"Good riddance," I said right before he left. That guy... Grrr. I grasped another guy. The orange key. Jupiter. Hopefully this spirit is nicers. "Open-"

"Lucy!" I heard Loke yell, "I found your umbrella." I smiled and took the umbrella. If only he had been here earlier. That guy... I growled at the thought of him. "Lucy," he asked, "What are you doing, love~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"

"Making new contracts with the Planet Keys," I said blankly. Loke's eyes widened. I decided to summon the next key. I quickly muttered the words and another guy appeared. He had spiky, orange hair like Loke's and bright blue eyes. The man smiled and waved at me. "You must be my new master," He said politely, "My name is Jupiter. I am free all the time."

"My name is Lucy and I'm not your master. I am your friends, " I told him. He waved a final goodbye and disappeared. He's certainly better than Mars. I pick my next key up. Venus. Her olive green key sparkled beautifully. I stuck her key in the air.

"Open! Gate of the 2nd Key! Venus!" I called. White smoke appeared. From within it I heard a beautiful voice saying:

 _That cuter nymph_

 _of lust and love_

 _Intends to flirt_

 _and wink from above~_

A girl version of Loke...? Great. I already had enough to deal with... The smoke cleared out and there was woman with light green, just like Emiko... Her eyes were a light brown though. She walked out to Loke. "You are my summoner, yes?" she said flirtatiously.

"Um...," I interrupted. Venus glared at me. A scary glare indeed. I glared back at her. I can't make the same mistake I did with Aquarius. "I am your summoner and you shall obey me!" I said as sternly as I could.

"Little girl," she said with a bit of kindness, "Is this man your boyfriend?" I felt my cheeks burn up. Venus just laughed. This spirit...

"Um...," I said very softly because I am still quite embarassed, "No-"

"I wish she was my girlfriend," Loke said, dazed, "But she rejects every offer I throw her way." Venus smiled at me. It wasn't smug or anything! It was a sincere smile. I smiled back. I like this spirit.

"I am free everyday, Miss..." Her voice trailed off. I giggled a bit.

"Lucy," I told her.

"Yes, Miss Lucy. Beautiful name. I will be on my way now!" With those words out, she disappeared. I glanced over to Loke. He was on his knees crying. Muttering things like, 'she was the most beautiful girl in the world... Besides Lucy!' or 'I'll miss her...' He will never change... I took the next key in hand. Saturn.

"Open! Gate of the-" I stopped. A guy was infront of me. He had green, spiky hair like the rest of the boy. He also had striking, dark green eyes. "I am Saturn. You may call me whenever you like. Goodbye now." Saturn said and left.

"Okay...," I said, still confused about what just happened, "Next key?" I went ahead and held the next key. Earth! I was always confused about this one as a kid. Mom always told me she called herself, 'Earth.' Not Earthland... Whatever. I summoned her. Appearing infront of me was a girl a few years older than myself. She had short, green hair. Her hair was decorated with a white headband that had a purple flower. Leaves were also placed in her hair. Her eyes were a blueish purple color too.

"Hi!" Earth said cheerfully, "My name is Earth! I can be summoned at anytime you want! Also, I think you know the next Earth spirit, too." She poked me with her elbow then disappeared. I know the next Earth spirit? These keys are real crazy. I mean seriously. I grasped the next key.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was sitting in bed by the window. I am magically exhausted from the Planet Keys. I have to say it was worth it though. Most of them were nice. Mars is not included on that nice list though. He was quite rude. I did get Venus to like me though. That's something. "Hime," I heard the framiliar of Virgo say. I turned away from the window and to her direction.

"Yes Virgo?" I replied. The Spirit was holding a Celestial Spirit outfit. She hands it to me.

"We are having a party for your new spirits. They also have a suprise for you." She said. I walked into the bathroom and changed. I came out wearing the Celestial outfit that matched Natsu's. I thought back to that. Natsu and I were best friends. We were happy even though I was weak... Now I'm strong, but... "Hime!" Virgo interrupted my thoughts, "We need to go!"

I nodded and she grabbed my hand. She closed her gate and we appeared in the spirit world. I smiled when I saw all my spirits waiting for me. All except one. Aquarius...

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **One Day After Emiko Returned**

 **Emiko's POV**

So this is the job board... I was sitting in front of a giant board with lots of requests on it. I looked around. "These are all too easy," I thought aloud. I walked over to Mira who was washing dishing behind the counter. "Hey Mira..?" I called, "Is there any harder missions?" She pointed up. Upstairs! There must be hard jobs up there.

"Make sure you bring an S-Class Wizard like Erza with you!" She said as I walked up the stairs. Nah. I can do this by myself. I need the money, too. I have no place to stay. I browse the board. Defeat dark guild for 4,000,000 jewels. Yes. Defeat monsters that are attacking a village! Sure, why not? I continued picking up requests until the board was empty. I ran down the stairs. I was going to go, but I stopped by Natsu. "Where are you going, Emiko?" he asked suspicously.

"I'm taking a bunch of missions. What does it look like?" I said blankly. He took a mission from my hand. He's going to tell Mira that I'm not bringing an S-Class Wizard with me. I quickly stole the mission back from him and scurried out the door. I heard it close.. Good. Then, it slammed open. Crap.. I glanced back. He's following me.

"Wait. Emiko!" He exclaimed, "I want to come with you." I quickly came to a hault and turned around. I didn't realize how close he was to me though. His face went face right into my chest. I felt my face burn up quite quickly.

"NATSU!"

My yell was probally heard all through out Magnolia. I glared at Natsu. I had already slammed his face into the ground. "If you do that again, you will die," I said sternly.

"Natsu-kun!" I heard an unframiliar voice say, "Not so smooth moves with the girls... ," The blonde haired guy moved over to me and slung his arm over me. "So, what's your name?" He asked me. This guy dare tries to flirt with me. I grabbed his arm and used it to swing him into the ground. The other guy with his two cats were staring with amusement in their eyes.

I stared the other guy down. I don't trust him, but one of his cats is really cute. "My name is Rogue and the guy you just hit to the ground is Sting," The guy told me, "Don't worry about me. I have some decency unlike those two." I smiled at him. Seemed like a nice guy unlike his friend over there.

"I have decency!" I heard Sting yell. I turned around and glare at him. He looked terror-strucken. I laughed. This guy was an idiot like Natsu.

"You really are an idiot," I repeated my thoughts aloud, "Just like Natsu." The two boys glare at me. Instead of glaring back, I just stared at them. They both looked away. "Cowards...," I muttered.

"Fro thinks so, too." I heard the most adorable voice say. I turned around the adorable. Rogue stared at me with amusement as I stared at the little exceed. I picked up her and stared at Rogue with a serious look. "Can I have... Fro?" I asked with a sweet voice.

He looked deadpanned as I said that. "Her name is Frosch," He corrected me, "Also, no."

"Please. Please. Please," I said sweeter than before.

"No," He told me once more. I frowned.

"Then, you're coming on these missions with us." I said, happily.

"Um...," Rogue muttered, "I don't know if we can do that."

"Too bad," I said, "I'm taking Frosch with me. I don't care if you go or not." I giggled. He sighed and finally agreed. I glanced over to Natsu and Sting. I grabbed Natsu and slung him over my shoulder. Rogue did the same. He was slightly suprised by my strength.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Luxie: Hope you liked the long chapter! For the next couple of chapter, we may be ignoring Lucy. She's is at a party though. Maybe, I'll include her though. This is an opening for Emiko pairs. Vote in reviews. I'll try to post a new chapter soon. I want ideas too! Bye now!**


	9. Chapter 9: Demons in Your Past

_**Chapter 9 :**_ _Demons in Your Past..._

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, but enjoy the chapter still!**

 **Normal POV**

"Hey Mira," Erza called from the upper part of the guild, "Care to explain why all the S-Class missions are gone?" Mira came out from out from behind the bar and hurried up the stairs. Her eyes quickly widened to see an empty S-Class Mission Board. She ran to the left a bit and slammed a door open. Inside was none other than Master Makarov.

He looked up from his very large stack of papers. He had a bit of an annoyed look on his face. Probally from all the bills from the very destructive Team Natsu. 'Power comes with a price,' Makarov would alway say. By now Mira was talking too fast for Makarov to understand. He sighed. "Please calm down, Mira," he said calmly, "Now. Tell me what is wrong."

"All the S-Class missions are gone," Mira muttered. His eyes widened. Makarov got out of chair and immidiently looked at the board. His eyes widened. Every request gone. He questioned himself though. "You didn't forget to put them up?" He questioned.

Mira shook her head. Makarov jumped up on the railing. "CHILDREN!" He yelled, stopping the guild from their fights and everything else. They all gathered around and looked up at him. He sighed and addressed his guild about the S-Class mission theif. They all flipped out except for a few. They were Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, and the exceeds.

"Master," Gajeel called up to the short man, "I think I know who it was." Wendy and Erza nodded. At that, the guild was silent once more. Everyone looked over to Gajeel.

"Well, I was about to pick a fight with flame brain, " Gajeel started, "and I saw him talking to Emiko. He stole a peice of paper from her and she quickly took it back from him. It was as if she didn't want anyone to see them. After that, she ran off and Natsu followed her. I'm guessing that paper was a mission because I heard Natsu saying stuff about him wanting to come with her. She then stopped and turned around."

"This is the good part," Erza interrupted. Wendy giggled.

"As I was saying before, she turned around. Natsu tripped on went face first into her chest. Then, she slammed him into the concrete. It was pretty funny to see flame brain like that. Apparently, the Twin Dragonslayers of Sabertooth were in town and they saw the whole seen, too. Sting made fun of Natsu then tried flirting with her himself."

"Good part, too," Erza said.

"Sting slung his arm over her. He got thrown head first into the ground. Then, she had some what of a staring contest with Rogue until she noticed Frosch. Let's just say, she asked to keep her. Then, she 'persuaded' them to come with her and Natsu. By persuaded, I mean she threatened to not give Frosch back. Well, that's my story." By the end, the whole guild was laughing. Espiecally Gray..

"Okay brats, "Makarov interrupted their laughter, "Mira told me there was 6 missions on the board. Erza, Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, and Freed go to Mira and get a location and lacrima. Report to us when you get there. Stealing missions especially S-Class is not going to be tolerated!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

"Fro thinks so, too!" Frosch says in her usual cute voice. Meanwhile, the three dragon slayers were glaring daggers at Emiko. They were all stuffed in one seat while Emiko and the exceeds shared the other seat. The look of motion sickness filled all their faces even Emiko's. Not as much as the other three though. She managed to sit up and smile at them accasionally. Her eyes only showed amusement, though.

"See," Emiko said, "Even Frosch agrees with me! You guys are pathetic." She pointed to herself proudly and Frosch pointed to her. Emiko giggled. This was very amusing for her unlike the boy.

"You don't have motion sickness, though!" Sting barely managed to get out. Emiko glared at him.

"Actually, I do," She retorted angrily.

"Are you a dragon slayer?" He said excitedly.

"I am the best dragon slayer!" Emiko said proudly, "The Earth Dragon Slayer!" She threw her fist in the air happily. A couple mumbled, 'Fight Me!'s could be barely heard. She giggled once more.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Emiko's POV**

"We're going to the job," I said to Sting and Rogue, "You can follow, but this is a Fairy Tail job. I pulled down my sleeve a bit, showing them my mark. Natsu smiled at me. We walked out the door and headed down the street. I was excited. My first mission in Fairy Tail! I checked back at the mission. Defeat a dark guild named Night Razor. They are known for injuring people and leaving a mark that consists of the letters, 'N' and 'R.'

"Be careful," I warned Natsu. He smiled and high fived me. We continued walking for a while until we reached a small building deep in the forest.

"A little girl and the dragon boy?" A man sneered at us, "Pathetic." I glared at him. With Natsu at my side and Sting and Rogue as back up, we can't lose!

"We're going to beat you and you can't do anything about it," I lashed out angrily. I heard Natsu murmur something in agreement. He then started attacking. All attention went to me, though. They all started attacking me.

"Earth Dragon's Scales!" I chanted. I felt my skin turn rock hard. I crackled my knuckles. This was going to be fun. I heard a battle cry. Probally from Natsu. I charged to my opponents. Extending an Earth Sword out of my hand (Like Gajeel does) and attacked. I swiftly took out a handful of them.

"Looks like one's gone, " I heard voices say. I glanced over to Natsu. He was on the ground. As green as my hair.

"Earth Dragon's GOLEM SHEILD," I casted. Rocks flew up from the ground, making a large wall from the rocks. I ran over to him. I felt his fore head. Still warm, but completely drained of magic power. I put two hands over him and transfered some of my magic power to him. This was all my fault. I allowed him to come. I-I got him hurt. "N-NATSU," I screamed.

"It's alright," he mumbled. By now, tears were streaming down my faces. Sting and Rogue ran up.

"Natsu," They yelled in unison. Tears kept coming down from my face. Why did a let him come along? I suddenly felt the wind pick up drastically. I felt something.. strange come into my body. It felt dark.. I felt it slither up my legs and my arms. Tears were still coming down, too. The wind was still strong, too. For some reason, Sting and Rogue were staring at me like I was crazy.

"Cowards!" I heard screams from outside, "They're too scared to face us." I felt my tears come down quicker. Dark thoughts clouded my mind, pushing away my normal good ones.

"Natsu..." I cried, "I'm so sorry..." I felt the strange thing that came into my body, take control. Everything... so... dark. The rock wall fell to the ground. Just as if I took it down. I felt my mouth move on it's own.

"Do you believe in fate?" My voice said, sadistically. What's going on...?

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gray's POV**

The wind picked up, almost knocking me out of my hiding spot. I growled. They take an S-Class Mission and they got injured that quickly. Idiots. Good thing Emiko got that wall up quite quickly though. Natsu would have been a goner without it. I wonder if I should interfere. I will if Emiko gets hurt.

I grabbed the lacrima from my contacted Master. "Gray!" He exclaimed, "Did you find her?" I nodded and pointed the lacrima towards the Earth wall, but when I saw it, it was reduced to rubble. Did she take it down that quickly? I saw Natsu in there, badly injured. But the thing that caught my eye was Emiko. Tears were streaming down her face. Her appearance has also changed. She was wearing a short black dress with a bow on the chest. The bow looked as if it was stained with red.

"Gray... What's happening?!" Master asked concerningly. I glanced back to Emiko. I was too stunned to even answer. I noticed as something crawled up her leg. Darkness... It was filling her veins.

"Do you believe in fate?" She said, sadistically. I stared at her in shock as the dark guild fell to their knees. Screams could be heard. She was staring down at them... with hatred. Anger, too. She looked like a monster. She did this all because Natsu got hurt? "Gramps," I whispered, "Is that even magic?"

"No," He told me back quickly, "It's curses. Demons use them. I don't believe this girl is a demon, though. She must of been possessed with anger... or sadness.

"I can hear you, Gray, Master," She said. Emiko turned around to us. She was wearing a sadistic smile. This girl. She walked over to us. I sweatdropped. Hopefully, she doesn't hurt me. Emiko stared down at me, amusement filled her eyes. "Do you honestly think I'm going to hurt you?" She asked, a little disapointedly.

I just stared at her in shock. She attacked thosee guys without mercy and she's talking to us how she normally talks. "Do you realize it is against the rules to steal an S-Class Mission?" Master yelled, angrilly.

Emiko looked back at him with shock. Did she not know she did something wrong!? I face palmed. Seriously this girl... "I'm sorry, Master, "she apologized, "Mira told me to take an S-Class wizard, but I didn't. I'm so sorry." I frown falled upon her face.

"Did you think your illusion would beat us, little girl?" A man sneered and ran towards us. I put hands in the usual position, readying myself to fight until Emiko put her hand on mine. She smiled and looked me in the eye.

"This is my mission. I started it, I will finish it, " she said. I realized the darkness that ran up her legs was gone. I sighed in relief. Evil Emiko was gone. The man was still right behind her though and she hadn't moved yet.

"I've got you now, girly!" He yelled and swung his fist to her head. She quickly turned around and grabbed his hand. Emiko stared at him. She sighed. Emiko shook her head disapointedly.

"You really are stupid, sir, " She muttered, "I mean.. like really... You are in for a world of pain." She said that so bluntly, too. Emiko has guts. The guy was laughing at her, too. I think he forgot she was holding his fist tight. She tightened her squeeze. I think she was breaking his bones. Wow. She's a tough one. The guy growled. Obviously displeased by this.

"Shadow-"

"Earth Dragon's Solid Grip!" She chanted and slammed into the ground. She then faced the rest of the wizards. There had to be at least five hundred left and she ran straight into them. Running to the back, Emiko casted one more spell.

"Earth Dragon's Wing Attack!" She directed the hit behind her. Two gaint spirals of earth and rock came flying at the guild. A large amount of the mages were done for. She smirked.

"Time to finish this!" She yelled, " Earth Dragon's Roar!" A roar of Earth, much bigger than Natsu's, came pouring out of her mouth. It hit the whole guild. When it was all cleared up, all of them were down. I was shocked. This girl could challenge Erza. She's so strong! "Emiko, come here!" Gramps called her.

She completely ignored him, though. Emiko ran to Natsu, who was being watched over by the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. She grabbed him and suprisingly held him bridal style. She then turned to Sting and Rogue. "Sorry, I have to leave, " She said to the duo, "I'll visit you guys and Frosch sometime in the future."

She waved goodbye and headed over to us. I looked over to Natsu. His magic power looked as if it had been wiped clean from him. Emiko probally transferred some of hers to him. That was nice of her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A Couple Hours Later**

 **At Fairy Tail**

 **Normal POV**

The doors of the guild were slowly pushed open. The guild watched as Gray and Emiko, who was holding Natsu, walking in. Then, a door sounded as if it was slammed open. Running over to the ledge was none other than Makarov himself. He quickly sat himself on the railing and looked over to the green haired girl. There was a blank look in his eyes, but if you looked closely, you could see excitement being barely contained. "Emiko," He began.

"I do realize you are very new to this guild concept, but taking a request, an S-Class request, without telling is against the rules! And Natsu, though you are hurt, I still need to talk to you. You told her it was alright and went with her. Only to get yourself hurt. Making the mission more dangerous for Emiko. She had to sacrifice a portion of her magic power for you!"

"We're so sorry, Master!" The two said in unision.

"One more thing, though. I would like to..." He let his 'to' run long, causing the guild's interest to pop up even more. It caused everyone to be quite anxious.

"I would like to congratulate you on completing you first S-Class mission, Emiko!" He said, happily. The rest of the guild started cheering while Emiko just sat the in the middle, deadpanned. She even dropped Natsu. "But you still have punishment, "He interrupted the cheering, "I would like you to tell us about your past. So we can know you better!"

"No," Emiko responded back, a bit too quickly. The guild was stunned. She refused punishment. The easy punishment, too! "The past is the past and my past is one that I would erase from my memory if I could, " Emiko said with her hair covering her eyes.

She was shaking, too. It seemed like she was afraid of her past. "Child," Makarov said, "Most of our members of Fairy Tail have a sad past, but acknowledge it. It makes us stronger. No one will laugh at you. You have nothing to hide from your family."

A crackling laughter came from the back. It was obviously's Laxus laughing. Lightning sparked around the room. "I'll shock ya if you don't tell, " He laughed, but a death glare scarier than Erza's was fired his way from Emiko. "Fiesty girl, eh? I'm just interested to know your past?" He said while laughing even more.

"All I'm saying is that I was raised by the Earth Dragon, Briar, " Emiko said, "She was the only one who cared about my in my childhood." Lightning was sent her way. Emiko stayed put as it shocked her.

"Laxus!" Makarov yelled, "How dare you do that? She probally has a hard past!"

"It's fine," Emiko said, "It didn't hurt. I guess who could say I've gotten used to the shock of lightning by now." Everyone stared at her as she glared daggers at Laxus. She cracked her knuckles. "It doesn't mean I like being shocked by lightning, though."

"Is that a challenge, girl?" Laxus inquired.

"Nah," Emiko responded, "I need to look for an apartment. I do have 4,000,000 jewels in my pocket for it. See you later!" She waved goodbye and walked out the door. Everybody in the guild sat there flabbergasted. Probally thinking, 'She has guts to talk to Laxus like that. Then leave.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emiko's Pov

I walked along the Strawberry Street, hoping to find a house. No signs that indicate it's for sale though. I sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought. It's 5 o'clock and I'm not sleeping at the guild again. Besides that, I still have 4,000,000 jewels that need to be spent somehow. I'm not big on saving. I giggled at that thought.

"Don't fall in, Miss!" A sailor says and breaks me out of my thought. I realized I was about to walk straight into the water. I'm such an idiot sometimes. Speaking of being an idiot, I should have asked someone to help me look, but there's no going back now. Laxus will probally insult me. The nerve of that guy. I can't wait to beat him. **(A/N: One thing. No LaxusxEmiko! No, no, no, no! I have a plan and that cannot happen. They're probally going to enemies in the end. Just enemies.)**

I continued down another street until I saw a cute, gray house on the corner lot. The best part about it was the a sign that said, 'For Sale' on it. I squealed in delight and ran up to the door. I knocked on it, trying to control my excitement. The door open and a little, old lady appeared. "Are you interested in this house?" She asked, politely.

I nodded my head and she lead me into the house. It had a nice kitchen and living room combo downstairs. It got my approval. She then showed me the upstairs of the house. It had a nice large bedroom that could fit lots of furniture and an amazing bathroom. A giant bathtub and shower. Double vanity!

"How much?" I asked excitedly.

"200,000 for 5 months or you can buy it for a million now!" She said. Such a steal. Plus, I'll have 3 million jewels left. I'm going to pay her extra. She needs retirement money and I made this money quite easily. I handed the lady 2 million jewels. Her eyes widened.

"You gave me an extra million!" she said, suprised, "I cannot take it!" I shook my head.

"Nonsense. Take it." I insisted. She nodded her head and gave me the keys. I watched as she quietly left. Now, I was sitting alone.. in my empty living room. I sighed. 6:28. I need to go shopping.

...

...

...

...

...

...

I smiled at the look of my apartment. I just went shopping and spent most of my money. 400,000 jewels left. Whatever. The kitchen was beautiful though. It had beautiful white cabinets and a black island. They were topped with white counter tops that matched the cabinets. The island was decorated with 3 black stools with a silver chandelier above the island. To the left of the kitchen was the living room. It had dark, teel green feature wall with a tan bookshelf against it. The rest of the walls were white and on one of them was a window overlooking Lake Scilliora.

The couch was a light beige color decorated with blue, gray, and white pillows. There was a skinny coffee table that was the same tan color as the bookshelf. It had glass on the top of it and a blue orchid in a small pot topping that. On the back wall of the cozy living, was a decent sized hanging T.V.

Upstairs in the bedroom, there was the same beige walls. The bed, bed side tables, the dresser, and my desk were all a lovely dark brown. My bed sheets were a simple, gray color. The pillows were a dark, but still bright orange. So, was the ottoman in front of the bed and the desk chair. The carpet was a simple white. I smiled. It was so perfect!

I walked downstairs, only to find Team Natsu in my living room. I almost fell over. I know Lucy told me they broke into her apartment a lot, but I never believed her. They were all sitting down making themselves at home, but without my permission. Anger quickly filled me up. I just bought this place and it's already being invaded! "This is a nice house, Emiko," Erza said, "I approve."

"I do, too!" Gray agreed.

"You should throw a party!" Natsu said with a mouthful of my... FOOD! A party did sound fun, though.

"That is a great idea, Natsu," Erza exclaimed,"I'll buy cake. Gray get the people from the guild. Natsu and Emiko prepare for the party. I'm counting on you!" With that, Gray and Erza left. I sighed. I guess I'm having a party. I walked over to the kitchen, dragging Natsu, too. I guess I finally snapped when I saw Happy in my fridge, screaming, "Where is the fish?"

"CAT!" I screamed, "Out of the fridge!" Happy screamed and flew over to Natsu. I giggled. Happy is crazy.

"I'm back!" A voice exclaimed. It was Erza with about 20 strawberry cakes. I used my Telekinesis magic to set it on the table. She went overboard with cake. I wonder how this party will turn out!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Demon Emiko?! If you guys forgot her past, go back to Chapter 3 or 4. Her father is a demon, so yeah. Demon blood. For her Fate Magic thing, it is a Curse. The demons in Tartaros use it. Anyway, I'll explain the Fate Curse. Basically, it traps them in a never ending illusion that has them to see their true self. If they refuse to admit their true self, they are put through a circle where they watch them selves get hurt, then they get healed, then hurt. That happens over and over again until they pass out or something! Yeah, seems evil... xD**

 **I would also like to thank Fairylover101 for the first vote for who to pair Emiko and Lucy with! You're awesome! Here's the score so far for Lucy!**

 **Rogue x Lucy = 1**

 **Loke x Lucy = 1**

 **Sting x Lucy = 0**

 **Gray x Lucy = 0**

 **Rogue and Loke are tied so far. Now for Emiko's votes!**

 **Natsu x Emiko = 1**

 **Gray x Emiko =1**

 **Sting x Emiko = 0**

 **Rogue x Emiko = 0**

 **Don't forget to vote in the reviews! I try to take all your guys ideas! Also, thanks for all the support! I appreciate it! Bye now! Next Chapter is coming soon! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emiko's POV**

I sat at the bar, drinking the Kiwi Strawberry Smoothie Mira let me try. To my side was Cana. I was stunned by how she had already drank 2 barrels before ten o'clock. To the right side of me was Natsu. He was asking about my dragon, Briar. He was so clueless about the dragons. "Emiko?" I heard Natsu say.

"Hm?" I replied in between sips of my smoothie. He held up a paper and handed it to me. A job request.

 _Please Help!_

 _Strange Creatures have Stolen our Daughter!_

 _Where: Fushigi Forest near Crocus_

 _Client: Parents of the Girl_

 _Status: URGENT_

 _Reward: 200,000_

"Will you go on this mission with Happy and I?" He asked me. Happy flew above us saying please with an extremely cute voice. I smiled at them.

"Sure," I replied. I suddenly heard a squeal from behind the bar. I looked over. Mira was listening in on our conversation. She got up out of her hiding spot and acted all normal. She took the job from my hand. She stamped it and pushed us away. Weird.

She was also smiling at us with an obviously fake smile. "Go on you, too! Have fun!" She said, hastily, "Be careful! Goodbye!" I shrugged and turned to Natsu.

"Meet me at my house in an hour!" I said, walking out the door. I continued down the road and stopped at my home. I took a moment to take everything in everything that has happened in this past couple of weeks, but the something clouded my mind?

 _... ...Where's Lucy...? ..._

I sighed. She must be on a mission. I sighed and walked in. I took out my gray backpack and started packing. For my first outfit, I grabbed a light coral dress that Mira gave me. It had frills at the bottom and it was short sleeves. To top that, I grabbed a darker coral color sweater and light green socks that matched my hair. To finish the outfit off, I also had a dark brown colored boots and a white headband.

Mira was really nice to give me that outfit. I smiled. I placed it in my backpack and headed back to my dresser. I tried to keep the next outfit simple. Just blue jeen shorts and an orange t-shirt.

I zipped up my backpack, hoping it would be enough. I turned my gaze over to my window. I stared carefully at the guild. The Fairy Tail flag waving in the wind. They are truely an amazing guild.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Next Day**

 **Lucy's POV (FINALLY!)**

I smiled. Back at last. The spirits invited me to a party. I realized after an hour that two days had probally pasted. I did get a gift from the Planet Keys, though. They said that if someone got all seven of them, the user would be granted the Sun Key. It is said that her power rivals the Celestial Spirit King. If I was super lucky, the Sun Key would give me the key of her apprentice, the Moon Key. That was only if I was worthy, which I'm probally not.

I looked down at the key. It was a golden color. It was similiar color to the Zodiacs, but it had a sort of yellow tint to it. "Looks like we have a new player!" I heard a someone sneer. I looked up. It was none other than Laxus. I sighed. Probally trying to play pranks on me like earlier this week. He's so rude.

I pushed past him. If Emiko is here, I need to see her. His pranks aren't stopping me today. I made my way to the guild. I pushed the doors open and walked in, only to to be stopped by a rune. I growled. So, he got Freed to help him prank me this time. I put my hand on his rune. I absorbed the magic power from it, dispelling it instantly. I headed into the guild.

I felt my eyes widen. Master Makarov, my guild mates, were on the floor injured! I ran up to Gramps. "Gramps..." I said, softly, "Talk to me. Tell me what happened." He coughed a bit. I let my gaze soften. He returned it with irritated glance.

"Beat Lax-" He managed to get those out before the doors slammed open. I rough laugh filled the room. It made some members shutter. I looked up at the man Makarov mentioned. Laxus. He'll pay for doing this to Gramps. I stood up and glared at him.

Before I could say anything, he lunged at me. His jump was fast, but not fast enough. I swiftly jumped out of the way. He slid on the ground, regaining his balance. He stood up straight. I saw a flash of gold and silver in his hands. My keys! I growled at him again. I grabbed the Sun Goddess' key from my pocket.

"Now!" I yelled, holding the golden key in the air,"O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!" I saw Laxus try to grab the key in my hand, but I quickly moved to a differet spot. "Gate of the Sun Goddess! I open thee!" I continued, "Amaterasu!"

A golden light engulfed the space infront of me. When it disappear, a woman stood before us. Long golden hair fell to her sides. A beatiful white dress with gold lining hugged her sides. Her hair was decorated with a golden crown. "It's been centuries since I've been summoned, " The woman said, "It's nice to meet you, Master!"

"Friend," I corrected her, "Before we make a contract, can you defeat this guy? He's powerful, so be careful!" Amaterasu nodded and faced Laxus. A smirk was painted on Laxus' face. He laughed.

"You think a Spirit will save you?" He laughed. I glared back at him.

"I'll have you know," The Spirit started before I could, "I am the Sun Goddess, an actual Goddess. I have won too many wars for my people to count. My power rivals many powerful images." I smirked. This Spirit is awesome! I glanced over to Laxus. Amusement filled his eyes. He was still laughing.

He looked my Spirit, staring her right in the eyes. Amaterasu suddenly turned to stone. "I forgot to tell you," Laxus laughed, "I learned how to use Stone Eyes!" He laughed even more.

 _"Don't worry about me, Lucy-sama. I am safe in the Spirit World. Smash the stone statue to confuse them. I will be fine. I look forward to working with you!" Amaterasu's voice rang in my head._

I nodded. My gaze fell over the statue. I walked up to it, putting on my calmest face. I stuck my hand on the statue's shoulder. I took a deep breathe and pushed it over. I watched as everyone's eyes went wide. "Blondie killed her Spirit!" Laxus yelled and pointed to the mess of stones around my feet.

"Just so you know," I said, "Spirits don't die unless they run out of power." I glared at Laxus, but looked away before he could turn me to stone.

"I'm going to end this fight, now," he decided, "I will let you join the new Fairy Tail, though. You're quite strong." Laxus laughed once more. "Now, to end this!" He put his hands to his mouth, obviously getting ready for a Dragon's Roar. "Lightning Dragon's-"

"Don't kill her Laxus," Gramps muttered.

"She's a valueable part of Fairy Tail," He retorted, "I'll just give her an initiation!" He turned to me. I growled. He was real cocky.

"I'm not going easy anymore," I said with determination.

"Too late," Laxus responded, "Lightning Dragon's Roar!" A huge tornado of lightning swirled towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

 _"Lucy!" Stormare, the Lighting Dragon yelled at me, "You're not going to get anywhere if you can't learn to eat the lightning! You've been fine with every other element so far!" I sat on my butt, rubbing my head from taking on her roar head first. I sighed in frustration. Lighting just isn't my element I guess._

 _I got off the ground and brushed the dirt off me. "One more time, Stormare, " I insisted, "I'll get it I promise!"_

 _"Fine!" She responded, granting me my wish, "You know, you're mom learned this much better than you!" She turned to me and did one last roar._

I opened my eyes. I can do this. I felt myself being engulfed by Laxus' lightning. It didn't hurt though. I sucked the lightning into my mouth, it's taste covering my tongue. "Laxus," I heard Gramps yell, "You probally hurt her bad-"

He was interrupted by me finishing off the lightning. I turned to Laxus.

"You're lighting tastes quite fowl," I said to him. His eyes widened. I ignored it though.

"I told you! I wasn't going easy!" I yelled, "Roar of the Elemental Dragon!" I yelled, releasing a spiral of different elements from my roar. Laxus was on the ground, defeated.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal POV**

Most of the guild, of those who were awake, stared in awe. Lucky Lucy Heartifilia just took down an S-Class wizard in one shot. Others, we suprised that she used a Dragon's Roar. Lucy on the other hand, was quite proud of herself. She managed to eat his lightning, then do the Roar. "Well done, Lucy," The guild master, Makarov said.

She turned to face him. The old man had been injured quite badly. "Thank you, Master," Lucy responded with a hint of happiness in her voice, "but I must get going. Emiko wouldn't wait to find me!" I smiled at the man and walked behind the counter.

"Blondie..." I heard Laxus mutter,"Your friend is already back. She's on a mission."

"What?!" I yelled, angrilly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Luxie: Hope you liked the Chapter! I had to rewrite it so many times. Anyway, school is starting very soon and I take my time writing so... It may be a longer wait. Sorry.**

 **Mira: Welcome to Mira's Magazine of Ships for this Story.**

 **Luxie: Wait a moment!**

 **Mira: Let's start with Emiko. Rogue, Gray, and Natsu all have three points! Sting in last with two! For Lucy, Loke has two leaving Gray, Sting, Rogue all with 1!**

 **Luxie: Um...**

 **Mira: Come back next Chapter for a new issue!**

 **Luxie: You heard her.**

 **Mira: BYE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Luxie: Hey guys! Sorry! It's been forever! School is right around the corner, so these long waits may happen a lot. Anyway, I know we're in the middle of the story right now, but I'm starting another vote. It's about what story I should write next. It's going to be Fairy Tail again. These are you're options!**

 _ **Rebels...**_ _Fiore started to change when the King died. His daughter, Hisui, was no where to be found. That caused a panic. It made the country go into to chaos. A new leader stepped up. Was it for the good or the bad? He outlawed Dragon Slayer magic. Natsu and the other dragon slayers were out of Fairy Tail. Lucy followed them. Together, all the dragon slayers and Lucy started the 'Rebels.'_

 _ **Till Death Do Us Part...**_ _Everyone knows Lucy's mom died of a mysterious illness. What if Lucy got it? Lucy hides the sickness from her nakama and ends up leaving them. She wants them to have hope and look for her even if she's gone. But does leaving without goodbyes really solve anything?_

 _ **Gone with a Storm...**_ _Fairy Tail gets attacked by dragons. The dragons slayer fought the dragons. Most of the guild, evacuated everyone. Lucy stayed to help the dragon slayer. When, Natsu was about to get hit with an attack Lucy stepped in and took it. Fairy Tail thought they hurt her and kicked the dragon slayers out of the guild. They went and joined another guild. But whatever happened to Lucy?_

 **Luxie: I hope you like the ideas! I spent lots of time thinking of them! Now to the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter 11: Trouble Brewing**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I continued walking along the little path beside the river. Natsu was to my left and Happy sat contently in my arms. We were currently looking for the little girl that had been taken by the monsters. "Watch out!" I heard Natsu say.

I suddenly felt a push at my side. It caused me to fall into the river, along with Happy. We were both completely soaked. I growled. He better not have ruined the new dress Mira gave me! I glanced up at Natsu. Amusement was written all over his face. He was nice enough to offer his hand for me to get out of the water. That was his first mistake.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him in with me. I started laughing as he plummeted into the water. He sent a playful glare at me. A smirk resided on my face. "Emiko!" He yelled at me, "Why'd you do that?"

"You started it!" I retorted. I smiled at him. He returned it with endless splashes. I started splashing back at him. Even Happy splashed, too. We eventually got out of the water, but we were quite wet still. I sighed.

"Natsu, go away," I insisted. He looked confused.

"Uh...?" Natsu mumbled, "Why...?"

"I'm going to let my clothes dry," I replied. I watched as Natsu's face went red. He then scurried off. I heard Happy squeal, too. **(A/N: If you couldn't tell, I decided to end one vote. The winner of Emiko's heart is Natsu. Hehehehehehehehehehe! 3)**

"Those two are going to be the death of me," I mumbled to myself. I took off my dress, thankful I decided to wear a tank top even though the bottom was a still bit wet. I set my wet sweater on my lap and called Natsu back. He walked back. He was still acting weird for whatever reason.

I suddenly saw his eyes widen. "Um... Natsu..?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"A-Are you a spy?!" He stuttered, moving himself quickly into a battle position. Happy also doing the same. I glanced down to wear they were staring. A crimson red mark resided on the left most corner of my stomach. The Tartaros guild mark.

 _I jumped up in the air, too impatient to wait for my gift Auntie Kyouka had promised. I heard the door crack open. In came, Auntie. She was holding what look like a stamp maker? Right, a stamp maker? She had a smile on her face. The stamp on it was the one that was on her stomach._

 _I smiled. I was going to be like Auntie. A strong leader! (This was before they started preparing for her testing. More like right before.)_

 _"We're going to make you apart of my guild and your parents guild!" She said, cheerfully. My mood suddenly darkended. Mama.. Papa.. "Where do you want you mark?" She asked, interrupting my thoughts._

 _I looked up at her. A bright smile was painted on her face. I lifted up my shirt a bit in pointed to the right side of my stomach. Or was it the left? Yeah, the left! She pressed the stamp to my the spot on my stomach. "Yay!" I cheered, "Now, I'm a member!"_

 _"Yes," she said, softly, "You will always be a member. I even put a spell on it that will not allow it to be removed. Just in case someone tries!"_

I growled at the memory, causing Natsu to flinch. I glanced up at Natsu. A look of fury in his eyes, sprinkled with a little bit of fear. "That's why you had that demon form!" Natsu decided, "You're a demon of Tartaros! You're helping them destroy Fairy Tail! An evil _witch_!"

The word witch stood out to me. It's what the magic council called my mother. Right before she was killed. I stared up at Natsu. He returned it with a glare. The glare felt like it was going right through me. It was killing me, but why? I didn't meet Natsu too long ago. I felt tears threaten to come out.

"Come on!" Natsu said, coldy, "We're bringing you to Gramps. He'll teach you scum a lesson!" He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. I refused and stayed where I was. A hugged my legs. I let the tears flow out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, " _Natsu_ , I'm so sorry."

"You're sorry?" Natsu said, very suprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I said, "But I'm not a spy."

"Tell me why you have that mark!" Natsu demanded, "Tell me everything!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _"I should start with my parents, I guess. My mother, s-she wasn't from this world. A world not far from ours. Similiar in most ways, but there was one huge difference. In the world she came from, magic wasn't a thing in that world. No one had it. I am the only one with blood of that world who has magic. Anyway, an anima brought her there._

 _Yes, I know animas are an Edolas item. That specific anima was the only one that was meant to go to the alternate world. It was created by Zeref. At that time, he was exploring the world, studying everything he could find. He found Edolas through one of the previous king's animas. He learned to reverse it and he used it to study other worlds._

 _He found my mother and sent him to a guild full of his creations, Tartarus. She was soon found by my father. He took her in. She showed his good side. After years being there, they got married and had me, Emiko Misaki. I was born with beautiful brown hair and I am a spitting image of my mother._

 _When I was about three, my parents went to fight the magic council with the guild. They both died. It spread around the new quite quickly. 'The witch that defends a demon. A human defends demon.' Blah Blah. It was all lies. She was an angel. If you don't know who she is, her name is Hitomi Misaki._

 _I was left in the hands of Tartarus. They were going to do testing on me. See what they could do with me. I joined as a kid. I was stupid thinking that they were nice. They left me in a room, while they prepared. They barely fed me. When they went to test me on the second day, I escaped._

 _While running very very far from them, I found Briar. Well, more like she found me. She trained me in Earth Dragon Slayer magic, making me a First Generation Dragon slayer. She left one day. I was heart broken. I looked for her for months. By then, Aria had already hatched from her egg. She helped me looked, too._

 _While looking, I found Layla. She let me stay with her. It was a place called the Dragon Realm. You heard me, the Dragon Realm. She helped me advance my magic. Then sent me to find her daughter. You know her as Lucy. For me, she is the Princess and I am her protector._

 _I brought her to her mom. Layla forced me to train her. In training, we became the best of friends. Then on a vacation I found you and Team Natsu. We followed you back to Fairy Tail. I started a whole new adventure! I also had family. I was so happy. When, you got hurt. I couldn't bear it. I didn't want my family to leave me. I wanted you to stay with me."_ **(A/N: 3)**

I spilled it all out. I glanced up at Natsu. He was left with widened eyes. Happy was bawling his eyes out, but I can't say anything. I was too. Natsu sat beside me. He looked at me with caring eyes and hugged me. I smiled to myself. This is what it is like to have a family.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I blinked. The bright sunlight filled up our hotel room. I glanced over to Happy, who was content in on the pillow. I smiled and picked him up. "Good morning, Happy," I said softly, tiredness in my voice.

I yawned. "Emikoooooo," I framiliar voice exclaimed, "I'm hungry!" I looked up to see Natsu awake. I sighed. He never change. I suddenly heard a ringing sound.

"What's that?" I asked, curious. Natsu pulled a lacrima out of his bag. He opened it up and Mira appeared on the little screen. Chaos was behind her.

"Natsu, Emiko, Happy!" She exclaimed, completely out of breath, "Come home quick! Laxus is attacking the guild. He put magic ropes on all the strong mages! Please help!" With that, the lacrima shut off. We turned and looked at each. We nodded and got ready to go back to Fairy Tail.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLuxie: I can't wait till they kiss. 3**

 **Mira: Love! *Squeals***

 **Emiko: Yay... Love... *Says sarcastically***

 **Mira: Come on you know you loveeeeeeee him!**

 **Emiko: *blushes a crimson color***

 **Mira: TRUE LOVE**

 **Mira and Luxie: 333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 LOVE!**

 **Lucy: *laughs***

 **Natsu: What's going on?**

 **Mira: *Pushes Natsu into Emiko causing them to kiss by accident* Woops**

 **Natsu and Emiko: *Both blushing very very hard***

 **Emiko: Mira!**

 **Mira: Now onto my part! This week is all about Lucy! She has not found her love and the voting is still the same! I personally vote for Loke! Oh Lolu! 3**

 **Luxie: BYE NOW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Natsu POV**

I panted, hands on my knees as I stood outside the guild hall. It was in a mess. It looked like something I would have done. I growled. Damn Laxus. I kicked the door open, only to see my friends lying on the ground very wounded. Gray... Erza... Levy... Cana... Even Wendy and Master! Worst of all, Lucy..., she was a stone statue somehow.

I stared at it in confusion. Evergreen was on the ground, passed out and hurt. She learned her lesson last time. I glared at Laxus. He only returned it with a smirk. "Natsu...?" He said with a rough voice, "Oh! Yes..., you. A weakling who actually managed to get a draw with me a while back. Don't worry, though, I assure that this will be a quick death for you."

"Beat him Natsu," A faint yet determined voice mumbled. I glanced over. Gray. I flashed my signature smile at him and turned to Laxus. Fury was all I could feel. I lunged at him. My fist engulfed in flames.

He easily dodged and laughed, "Pathetic!"

This time he came at me. I quickly countered with a Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. He grunted.

"Who's pathetic n-" I said, but interrupted by an attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!" I felt lighting peirce my body. I fell to the ground. All I could feel was pain. "Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt!" Laxus chanted.

A large ball of lighting formed around me, sparks flying at me left and right. I screamed in pain. That's when everything went black.

 **Emiko POV**

 **4 Hours Later**

"Full speed ahead!" I said to Happy. He quickly picked up pace and the guild hall was in sight. It wasn't a pretty one though. It was practically torn to the ground, only barely sitting up. My eyes widened. Happy dropped me off by the entrance. A slowly pushed the door open, trying to stay unoticed.

"Watch your friend die, Fairy Tail!" I heard a rough voice say. I glanced to the cause only to see a statue of Lucy being crushed to the ground by Laxus. He laughed a loud laugh. "This is my power, " He declared, "Learn Stone Eyes and Lighting Magic to be just as strong as me!"

He turned to Natsu, causing my tears to fall even more from my eyes. A whip of lightning appeared in his hands. He began hitting Natsu, time and time again. I slammed the door open. All eyes turned to me. A laugh filled my ears. It was Laxus. I growled at the sight of him.

"Oh look!" He said, faking suprise, "It's the girl that came with Lucy. Emiko was it? Prepare to be my next victim, weakling!" Lightning filled the gap between us. It was racing towards me, but I stood there. The tears stained my face and threatened to come out more. I held them back though. This wasn't a time to cry. Lucy wouldn't have wanted me to. She would've-

I was interrupted by a hard punch to the gut, causing my the fly back a couple yards. I hit the back of the guild with a loud thud. Pain filled my body. I winced, but still got up. My eyes were locked to the ground.

"You will know...," I whispered.

"What was that, weakling?" Laxus asked.

"You will know," I lifted my head and glared at him, "The pain you caused to this guild. Lucy, Natsu, everyone. This is not something I will take lightly." Amusement filled his eyes. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Little girl is all bark and no bite, I think," Laxus observed, "Try me, though. I will beat you to the ground like the bug you are. I will show you the power of a dragon!" He laughed once more. I continued to give him my best glare, while growling.

"Lucy told me you were a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. You had a lacrima implanted in you. Not a true one, " I picked up a peice of rock, most likely from the walls of the guild, "I on the other hand, " I took a bite out of it, "I am a First Generation Earth Dragon Slayer."

Laxus gave me a look of suprise, then it quickly faded away. His look was now of confidence. I lunged at him. "Earth Dragon's Igneous Hammer!"

My right arm with igneous rock, while forming a blunt-like head on my other hand. I then charges at Laxus and delivered several powerful blows, each more powerful than the other. The attacks are almost like that of a hammer, due to the blunt-like covering my other hand. He grunted in pain, then hit me back. It caused me to fall back. My back hit the could hard ground. So early in the fight my magic felt low.

I quickly got off the ground and face Laxus. He seemed unscathed. "Earth Dragon's Scales!" My body quickly began to be covered with an armour. He smirked. I watched as his body became larger, his muscles growing in size. I stared up at him. He was probally twice my size. l grinned as more earth in the form of igneous rock. It was my Igneous Scales.

"Stone Mountain," I chanted. The ground started to shake, different stone pillars popping out of the ground, leaving Laxus wonering if he was safe or not. To top the last spell off, I began chanting once more, "Earth Dragon's Rampage!"

It doubled the last thing, plus added rocks flying at him from every direction. He started to look distraught. He then disappeared suddenly. I turned my head, hoping to see him. When I looked up, he was towering above me. "Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt!"

I felt a push lightning spark at me, but it was quickly replace with ice.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Normal POV**

Erza and Gray stood in front of the sphere of lightning defensively. Though weak in strength at the moment, they both stood there ready to fight. A look of determination was in there eyes. Gray ran at Laxus, leaving no time for defense. Erza quickly requiped then followed. Laxus smirked. Lightning filled they air. It clinged to Erza, causing it to spark throughout her body.

She fell to the ground with a thud, muttering, "I'm sorry, Gray."

Gray faced Laxus. He ran up to him, ready to make his move, but stumbled a bit. Laxus took that time to strike, but Gray quickly countered it. They stood, staring at each other once more. Laxus quickly moved around to dodge all Gray's attacks.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

The lightning swirled formed into a large beam of light, aiming right for Gray. It quickly hit him, not even giving him a chance to dodge. Gray fell to the ground. Unimaginable pain filled his stomach. Blood quickly piled around him. He lost conciousness.

Laxus stood there. A smile covered her face. "I finally got it," he muttered, slowly getting louder, "I got it... I got it!" He screamed the last one.

"No...," I small voice sounded throughout the ruins of Fairy Tail. It was Makarov. "One still stands. Gray saved Emiko." Laxus glanced over to his Raging Bolt. It was still running it's course. He laughed softly, turning to his grandfather.

"She wouldn't have to strength to fight if she survived it, " He stated, "I am now the Master of Fairy Tail. I shall start deciding who will stay. Only the best of the best!" His laugh turned much louder by the end of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emiko's POV

I stood in the sky, hovering over my body. It fell to the ground as soon as the Raging Bolt disappeared. I failed them, my first family. I put my head down, disapointed in my self. I started thinking...

...

...

...

...

Am I dead?!

...

...

...

...

No... I am not dead. I just have to find a way to return. That's it. Suddenly, an idea popped to my mind. I focused my magical energy, stirring up a powerful spell. I felt my self move places. I blinked. I was on the ground. The magical energy was ready for the attack, but I wasn't phsyically. I glanced over to Laxus. He thankfully hadn't noticed me yet. I sighed in relief.

I pushed myself off the ground. I stood, my legs were wobbly. I fell down again with a thud. Laxus turned towards me. A smirk resided on his face. "So, she can't get up?" He mocked, "Let's just take out the trash. Trash that is out of magical power and physical power."

He laughed, readying himself. I tried to get up once more, but he just pushed me down. I felt all my remaining strength disappear. I softly started chanting my most powerful spell,

"Not of my father nor my mother

Was my blood, was my body.

I was spellbound by Haven,

Prime enchanter of the Chi people.

When she formed me of nine blossoms,

Nine buds of various kind;

From primrose of the mountian,

Broom, meadow-sweet and cockle,

Together intertwined,

From the bean in its shade bearing

A white spectral army

Of earth, of earthy kind,

From blossoms of the nettle,

Oak, thorn and bashful chestnut;

Nine powers of nine flowers,

Nine powers in me combined,

Nine budes of plant and tree

Long and white are my fingers

As the ninth wave of the sea."

A light engulfed the whole room.


End file.
